The Believers
by LiviahEternal
Summary: The life of the 7 children who helped the Guardians in defeating Pitch is forever changed by that event. Follow them dealing with meddling grownups and tricky snow-glob travels. Right after the movie. (It's a translation from my story in french, Les Croyants, with appropriate english expressions... lots of work!)
1. An unforgettable night

Hello everyone. I'm new to the world of writing fanfiction (but not reading them). I'm french but I wanted to share my stories with as many people possible. So my stories will be written in french and in english. I know it's not a fluent english. I just tried my best when I translated from french. I will update this story at least once a week.

So here we go: disclaimers! I'm not the original author of the amazing stories "Guardians of the childhood". Thank you Mr Joyce for them.

**An unforgettable night.**

The golden snow delicately falling on the frozen pond had Pippa mesmerized. Sandman's powers were so awesome and full of fantasy! Even though, despite the great joy she was feeling in her heart, a nagging qualm begun to strike her. The Guardians were waiting for the Goodbyes hugs between Jack and Jamie to finish, so that they could take off in Santa's magical sleigh. Pippa didn't know how long her friend was acquainted with Jack Frost, the new guardian, but she was sure of one thing: the bond they share was very deep. They were like two brothers on a train station, reluctant to let the other behind (she remembered the tears her young cousin Jason had shed last September while his big brother Harry stepped on the train for his first year at Yale). The moment Jack stood with his immortal allies, she decided to smile and shout her "Goodbye" and "See you soon", her friends surrounding her.

The sleight was soon a minuscule point in the sky and she already heard Monty whining about the cold. "You can talk, you have a coat on. I don't!" grumbled Cupcake. Pippa saw then, behind her friend, the infamous Claude and Caleb trying to sneak near one of the yetis, seemingly to warm them up with his fur. The yeti felt their trick and turned on himself so fast that they yelped in surprise, falling on the ice comically and slipped without any poise until they ramed into Cupcake and Monty. Eggs, elves and yetis started to laugh vigorously. Pippa saw beside her Jamie who was gripping his ribs laughing wildly. Maybe she didn't have to worry too much…

Claude's rales, he was trapped between the ice and the bodies of his brother and friends, were heard by two yetis who lifted him swiftly. Sophie seemed enthralled by the sight and stood her arms up in front a brown haired yeti sporting a big grey mustache. The yeti blinked once, not understanding the girl's plea. Pippa walked to him and breathed a "She wants for you to take her in your arms". The yeti blinked a second time, looking to the blond kid gripping his right leg, and proceeded to hoist her up.

« Sophie, fly ! » she screamed in delight, her sweet voice full of joy and wonder, leaning on the yeti's hands who make her do flying figure above his head. Everyone looked at the scene with happiness. Pippa spied the yetis: their face showed such a vibrant joy while playing with the children. One of the yetis, the same who surprised the twins, grumbled something in their strange language. The others answered grumpily. They gesture to the children to follow them. Heartbroken, they all walked to the Bennet's house which was the nearest from the pond. As soon as they stopped in front of the wooden fence of Jamie's residence, the one who looks like their boss took hold of a snowglobe and threw it on the road. A magic portal opened and the stone eggs, the elves and the egglets started to cross it. Jamie and Monty exclaimed at the same time: "You leave already?". Nodding, the yetis hugged the children. Sophie landed gently at her brother's side. The sadness Pippa felt a while ago took again hold on her heart. The last yeti was starting to cross the vortex when he suddenly tossed a small object in Jamie's direction. He caught it when the portal closed, and the gasp that escaped his lips was loud: "A snowglobe!" His friends circled him instantly.

« Uh ? Really ? He gave you one? » said Caleb. "Do you think we could use it to meet them again?" asked an estatic Monty. "You know how to use this?" fussed Cupcake. "I think we must wait for a better time to go on another adventure. They just leave, it's cold and dark, our PJs are wet with snow and I think I'll drop on the sidewalk from sleep… " yawned Pippa. She wondered if Sandman was responsible for her current dizziness. Her friends looked at each other and Jamie held her gaze for ten seconds before agreeing with her.

« OK, we meet tomorrow morning at 10, near the pond. It's Easter Monday, so we will have time to talk about what happened. And well… we will be more awake." Sophie, her yeti - personnal carrier gone, had curled up on the stairs of the porch and was already snoring softly, keeping in her small hands the chocolate egg which didn't want to leave her. Cupcake smacked Jamie on the back, let him think that it was a miracle that he was still on his feet, and singed "See you tomorrow!" before running off to her home. The boys, Monty, Claude and Caleb, walked more slowly, talking in hushed voices and moving their arms like some actors at a rehearsal. "Tss… they can't help with beginning now…" giggled Pippa. "Nah, that's the way they are!" reminded her Jamie. "So, I will get Sophie in her bed. See you tomorrow?" "Yes, but…" Pippa stilled, her cheeks reddened and she begun to wiggle her hands. "Are you OK?" asked Jamie, concerned. "Well, n-no… In fact, I… I left home so fast when you came with Jack Frost that I forgot to take my keys… and my door can't open without the keys, and my parents aren't there. Just my big brother is at my house. If I ring the bell, he will asked me so many questions, and he will call dad and mom, and I will be grounded, and I won't be able to come at our meeting, and that would be horrible… and… and…" If Pippa had begun her speech with some stuttering, she finishes it with such speed and sobs that Jamie understood just a few. "Hum, you could sleep at my house tonight. We will see in the morning what to tell to your parents and brother. But please, don't cry… I'm not good with crying people (especially girls, he thought)."

That stopped Pippa's sobs. She smiled shyly and stood near Sophie: « I will help you carry her". "Thanks. Let me open first the door… But, no noise. My parents wouldn't be … well, you know what I mean…" Pippa nodded and they carried with much struggles the sleeping Sophie up the stairs and into her bedroom. Pippa flopped on Jamie's bed and in a second she was asleep. When Jamie came back from the bathroom, he didn't have the heart (and the strength) to wake her up. He unrolled his sleeping bag on the carped and as quickly as his friend, he drift off to sleep. Far away from them, Sandman was pleased with his work. Jack Frost's first believers were all sleeping and having sweet dreams.


	2. A rude awakening

******I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but you see I write in french first and I was 1/ very busy with my family and 2/ so engrossed in writing the first chapters, which by the way are the setting up of my story, that I left traduction for later. I have now the 5 first chapters in french upload in fanfiction. I have the chapter 2 translated and also the 5. As soon as I will finish the 3 and 4, I will put them here. So next update will be "big".**

**I want to thank 'Hatsu Yukia' and 'It's a writer thing' for their reviews. As a new fanfiction writer, it's a boost for my mood and my will to continue.**

**I would very much have a beta reader for my english traduction. I may have a 'confirmed' English, I'm not fully bilingual (for writing). So... If someone thinks he/she is up to the task, let me know.**

**Personal input on the weather here in France: I have 7 cm of snow on my balcony (some of my friends a little further from Pairs have 14 cm). All my activities of this week-end had been cancelled or postponed... Snif, one of my friend's Babyshower reported and Young Women activity who knows when... Although, my 4 years-old son had a blast in the snow with his father. Making snowmen and sliding in the park, they came back home wet and slightly exhausted. So in the name of all the Parisian children: Thank you Jack Frost! Keep showing our beautiful city to Toothiana and romance her all these winter. That will let me plenty of time to write and play quietly with my baby daughter.**

* * *

**A rude awakening**

It was 6 :30am when Rachel Bennett, the only early riser in her family for three generations, half-opened the door of her son's bedroom to look if, one more time, he didn't let blanket and sheet fall on the floor. She stopped herself from shrieking in surprise when she spotted in the semi-darkness a silhouette on the top of the comforter and a sleeping bag at the bed leg. She moved silently forward, bent near the face of the one who was sleeping on the carpet and recognized her son. "If Jamie is sleeping here, who is on his bed?" she thought.

Drawing near, she guessed the features of Philippa Carren, one of Jamie's classmates. « I'm sure she was not there yesterday when I went to bed… » Seeing the young girl shivering, Rachel brought quickly a blanket she gently laid on her body. Pippa was a smart and quite shy girl. If she came in the middle of the night to see Jamie, something serious must have happened.

Considering the children were for now more in need of a good sleep rather than some questionnaire, she closed the door and went to the kitchen. She would have her explications in time. Meanwhile, she would prepare a generous breakfast. If the heart of a man goes through his stomach, a maxim Rachel's mother quite often repeats, to draw kids out was easier with sugary dish in their plate…

* * *

The smell of pancakes and cocoa woke Pippa up. She was sure that she was dreaming because her brother would never have the will to prepare that for breakfast! And suddenly, she remembered. She wasn't at home, but at Jamie's! She jumped out of the bed so abruptly that the blanket on her body tangled around her legs and unbalanced her.

« Oumpf ! » She had fallen on something soft and… moving! « Pippa? Why are you crushing me? » She lifted her eyes up, and then she found herself face to face with Jamie. Surprised, she wanted to stand up but the blue and red comforter (Spiderman?) was keeping her prisoner and she felt back on her friend again.

Their cries, pain and embarrassment mixed, had attracted the others members of the household. The first to come in was Abby, Jamie's greyhound. She made a point of giving her hello to her young master while drooling on his face. Pippa wasn't forgotten. « Abby, down! » called a voice Pippa recognized as Mrs. Bennett's. "Sophie is already in the kitchen. If you want to grab something it's now or never. She seems to be in the mood for devouring all the pancakes I made this morning. And you will explain to me why you slept in Jamie's room, won't you Philippa? Cause I'm certain you weren't there when I came to say good night to my son…" Pippa felt her cheeks reddening upon the searching look of Jamie's mother. « Don't worry! » She told her with a smile. « I'm not going to scold you. I just want to know the truth… And if you have family issues, know that we will always host you anytime you'll need it."

Jamie and Pippa looked at each other. If Jamie was mortified his mother could imagine that Pippa came to him to cry her eyes out, Pippa on the other hand was in shock. While her parents were showing everyone a front of a banal conjugal happiness; their relationships with their children were more a cold disinterest for their daughter and a stupid blindness for the ludicrous behavior of their eldest.

Mrs. Bennett was in Pippa's point of view a brave mother devoted to her children. Her husband worked for the maintenance of the railway and was often absent. She stayed alone several days, dividing her time between taking care of Sophie and Jamie (and Abby!), and working at the nearby hospital. She was the chief nurse in pediatric, and it was tiring. To know that this woman she considered a role model invited her to come whenever she needed it… "Thank you Ma'am. I… It's so nice… I… Well, could we talk about it in the kitchen?" she asked, tears threatening to fall.

"Of course darling! Come to eat you two." Mrs. Bennett answered, coming out of the bedroom. She stopped and turned around, a crooked smile on her lips: "Please, Mrs. Bennett is my mother-in-law. Call me Rachel! Perhaps then I will call you Pippa…"

Too surprised to say a thing, it was Jamie's voice who startled her from her thoughts. "Mmm… you're not really heavy, but you see I'm quite hungry and if you don't move, I can't stand up." Pippa realized they were still in the same position. She blushed crimson and quickly stood back. « Sorry » she muttered. « It's nothing » Jamie's answer came as weakly.

He asked her a question so quietly that Pippa nearly didn't hear him. "What are we going to tell my parents? The whole truth? You know, they taught me to never lie but now… I'm not sure they will believe us!" Jamie was worried. He was a honest boy, the most honest boy Pippa ever met. She didn't wish for him to have problems. And she refused someone could call the both of them liars. What they have share together with the Guardians was too strong in her memories for her to make up a story.

"I have to call my parents first." She decided. "It's 8:30am and even if my dumb brother doesn't wake up until 11am on holidays, I can't chance he tells my mum I wasn't at home last night. At least, before I explain it to her!"

« OK, we will ask my mum if you may call your parents. After that we will try to talk to them about… what happened last evening." Jamie had a determined face. Pippa surprise herself finding he was adorable when he was so serious. She mentally slapped herself for having such idea. "Focus Pippa, focus…" She had perhaps mumbled to high her thought because Jamie was looking at her funny. "Well, I will go to the toilets and then we will walk down to the kitchen!" and she ran away.

Walking in the kitchen a few minutes later, Jamie and Pippa saw that Sophie has finished her breakfast. She was jumping in the living room singing a song from a cartoon in front of the TV. As soon as she spotted them, she cried and rushed to them. "Jamie! Pippa! Egg ! Egg ! » And in fact in her left hand she was firmly holding the egglet given by Bunny the prior night.

"Is it one of you who gave that Easter egg to Sophie? I believed that yesterday no one in the neighborhood had found one." asked her mother filling two cups of hot cocoa and setting them on the kitchen table. « So ? This egg didn't come by itself walking in our garden, mmm ? »

Pippa jumped in her seat at Mrs. Ben – no scratch that- Rachel's assumption. Jamie replied wondering: "How did you discover this egg come from the Easter Bunny? And that it could walk?" Pippa believed she just gave herself a torticollis with the speed she had turned her head. Her eyes were wide like saucers. Honest, adorable and totally gullible! Jamie Bennett will not help her in the task at hand…

« Jamie! Walking eggs, what a fun idea! In which book did you read it? Look at him Pippa, my son is so engrossed in all these fables, myths and legends that he creates now wandering egg. He is going to become a storyteller at this rate… Not that it would be bad. We need dreamers and golden heart people in this crazy world." Pippa gulped with difficulty while Jamie was beaming! His mother had congratulated him and at the same time she had given him a won-der-ful idea!

« Rachel, may I use your telephone to call my parents? They are on a vacation in Atlantic City and I promised to tell them if something happened. Last night I forgot my keys at home when I followed… errh… went out. And Dylan, my brother doesn't wake up early, and he was in bed at 8pm. He wouldn't have been happy if I had disturbed his sleep and he would have also asked too many questions and… it's all." Whether Rachel Bennett suspected it wasn't all, she said nothing and held out the handset. "Not too long, the pancakes are cooling down. You will put me through your mother, I will reassure her. After all, a surprise pyjama party, who can refuse?" she told her winking.

Surely, it was at this instant Philippa Carren knew that Rachel Bennett had high chances to believe in the epic battle lost by the Boogeyman and won by the Guardiens of Childhood and 7 dreamy children.


	3. Rachel takes matter in her own hand

**Tadaa! Third chapter is now available in english. **

**For the english/french speakers, and if you read the both versions, could you tell me witch one you prefer? If the translation is "correct"?**

**On personal note:**

** Snow is melting... sadly. And I still didn't tell my husband that I started to write a fic in both french and english. He does ask me why I'm so obsessed with the Harrap's... (Oh, yeah, I forgot: this dictionary is my best friend now!) I have told my french reader that I'm waiting for at least 20 reviews (fr + eng) to let him read it. He's not a big reader neither a movie fan (as I was... no time with young children for movie nights... where are my college years and our 6 movies per months?). I hope he won't be too shocked. Reviews will tell ;-))**

**Disclaimer: still not the owner of RotG or GoC. Lucky William Joyce!**

* * *

**Rachel Bennett takes the matter in her own hand**

The talk with her parents had been so quick and so _masterfully mastered_ by Rachel that Pippa found herself -too soon- faced by her sweet but precise interview. Jamie wasn't forgotten either. Rachel alternated between an expert dosage of "I'm here for you to answer me, now!" and "I trust you, take your time to answer me". Pippa knew that Rachel had smelled an issue (from her adult point of view) and that the nurse would never let go before fully understand it all. Meanwhile, the minutes were passing and the appointment was fast arriving…

"You're telling me that you three, plus your friends, you have met Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, the Tooth fairy and Jack Frost? That they're working with elves, yetis and giant stone eggs? That Jack Frost has flied my son all around the town to wake you all up, and that's the cause for you to be locked out?" outlined Rachel. Her face reflected disbelief but also interest. "And they have chosen Burgess to fight Pitch the… Nightmare King? Jamie, you had always owned a vivid imagination. But, you know too that lying is not a solution… So... I am more or less forced to believe you two… well, you three…" she declared, seeing her daughter who was talking with a chocolate egglet so thoroughly decorated that he couldn't be her son's work.

Pippa et Jamie didn't believe their ears. Before they could say something, Rachel continued. "Nonetheless, I need proofs. You're saying that the Nightmares army smashed quite a few windows in the downtown? I will look on the city web site. Since January they update all the events happening in the area. If important deteriorations happened last night, it will be quoted! Then, I will agree to hear more…"

While speaking, she had gone to retrieve her laptop. Pippa was sure, if they show Rachel a proof of their wild night, she would believe them! And to have a grownup by their side may be a big and undeniable plus. Jack Frost would be rather happy to have someone like Rachel able to see him. The idea was quite intoxicating, and seeing Jamie's beamy face beside her, he was imagining the same thing.

"Rachel, look out if ice appeared during the night in the middle of the street. Say, like a giant trail…" Rachel raised an eyebrow and went back to typing on her keyboard. "Ok, let me see… ah, I've got it. Oh! There are many damage ! » Pippa ran with Jamie behind Rachel. On the home page of Burgess – cityinfo . com, they could read in plain sight the following news : _Substantial acts of vandalism in main street_. And a little lower: _The weather goes haywire. Could Ice have a life on its own? __A giant luge trail created in one night! _Or in another article : _The Easter Egg Hunt felt flat. Many discomfitures among the children of the neighborhood and no chocolate._

"You see Mum, a battle has taken place here, in Burgess. Althought, as the grownups don't believe anymore in magic, they weren't able to see or hear anything…" Jamie was bitting his inferior lip, his eyes sparkling with joy. Pippa was holding her breath. What will Mrs Bennett choose now?

Her voice freed Pippa from her anxious wait as soon as she declared: "Why won't you invite your friends for lunch today, Jamie? You would be more comfortable in our living room than at the edge of the pond."

"Lunch ? My friends ?" he stammered. "Why yes? Call them and change your pick up point, won't you? Meanwhile, I will look with Pippa among the clothes I have collected for the young ones in my unit to find something for her to wear." answered Rachel with a wide smile. She took hold of Pippa's hand and told her: "Come on, you don't want to stay in PJ all day long! As soon as we find something suitable for you, you will take a shower and dress yourself. Jamie will go after you and Sophie will take her bath later, when your friends will be here."

Pippa let herself be dragged to the 1st floor, taking a look behind her at Jamie, who held the phone his mother threw at him in one hand, mouth agape and too startled by her behavior. Without a word, Pippa went in a spacious bedroom whilst following Rachel. Except for a large bed and a huge dressing taking one whole wall, the room held in only another furniture: a bedside table with two frames. The first one showed a picture of Jamie's parents on their wedding day. The second represented a younger Jamie holding with caution a baby, certainly Sophie. Rachel headed to the corner where a pile of plastic bags were set.

« Ian and I, we will paint over our bedroom this week. Since it's nearly empty, I proposed to stock the bags until tomorrow. We have organized a collect for clothes with my colleagues, you see. The children staying in my unit don't have usually enough clothes change. Blood, urine, vomit… all that stain. We can't let them dressed for hours in soiled pants or reeking t-shirts. Sometimes parents leave us some things as a thank you. But it's not good enough. So… we decided two weeks ago to ask our families, our friends and our neighbors if they could give clothes, even used ones, that our little patient could wear. You know, we have babies who are a few months old as much as teenagers! Mrs Patson brought a bag full of clothes from her only daughter, Janet… I think you have met her, she went to Florida to study marine biology… I'm pretty sure there are pants and a top in your size. Ah, found it!" Rachel lift up proudly a huge bag (a bag for 50 liters at least). She gestured for Pippa to come help her. Five minutes later, Pippa had discovered purple velvet pants, a long sleeve t-shirt in a lime green color and a mauve and white pullover SO soft, handmade by Mrs Patson it seems, all in her size. OK, the pull went to her mid-thights and she had to roll up the sleeves, but it was better than she would have expected.

"Tss… Mrs Patson keeps too much bazaar! She confessed to me she has kept all Janet's clothes and accessories since she was a baby! She has at least 50 boxes full of clothes, and more or less 20 other with toys, books and other things. I'm going to help her sort all that next week… I wanted to enlist Jamie. You and your friends would perhaps want to give a hand, wouldn't you? If I keep mum about your nocturnal escapade, you can do that in exchange, can't you?" asked slyly Rachel. "Oh! She has us! We wil never be able to refuse it!" Pippa though.

"Well, we will have to discuss it altogether later…" she answered.

"Of course! Now go in the bathroom! It's already 9:20 am !" Pippa rushed to take her shower. She didn't want for her friends to see her with her bed hair and her chalky color skin due to lack of sleep… She was washing her hair when a frightening thought struck her. Jamie had saw her like that! She felt that her day was not finish regarding shame and embarrassment…

The secret smile plastered on Jamie's mother's face didn't disappear until Monroe "Monty" Trendfield arrived, the first one to knock on the door. She had always loved adventures and astonishing stories. She would not let this wonderful chance of discovering a whole new world pass. And her son's buddies were nice children, certainly mischievous ones from time to time, but always respectful. Teaching them to help others, for now Mrs Patson, could only be beneficial in the future. Rachel Bennett was sure of one thing on this Easter Monday: the adventure had just begun.

.


	4. Before 'story time'

**I'm trying to plan the evolutions and lives of my characters (the ones from the movie ans novels, and also my OOC). All the names quoted in the first four chapters will have a role in the children's life. And I'm not done with other people who could interact with the children…**

**The character I'll enjoy the most developing he's not even arrived in the Burgess yet! To make you wait (or pine): the Bennett and all the children will love his/her cooking skills and Jamie will be the only one to think he/she has magic powers…**

**You will have to wait a least one week to read the next chapter. I will have to finish it in french first and then translate... sorry!**

**On personal note: I so hate water damages. I had just one yesterday evening… pfou! Thanks to the plumber who came this morning and saved my bathroom!**

* * *

**Before « Story time »**

When Pippa pushed aside the shower curtain, she noticed a clean towel set on the laundry box. A note on a post-it went with it, and also a brand new toothbrush and two green hairpins. Definitely, Rachel Bennett was a resourceful person.

After she dried herself, dressed up, brushed her teeth (they will sparkle next time she's going to see the Tooth Fairy) and untangled her stubborn hair, Pippa read the note. What was written in it nearly made her sob. "_Pippa, leave the toothbrush in the family glass, so you will know that you will always have a place to come in time of need. With all my love, Rachel."_

Seizing a hanky and drying her tears, Pippa came out the bathroom. She was going to go down the stairs when she recognized Mr Bennett's voice who was echoing from the hall. "How can you believe this? Not one but six broken trees! Even on rest days I have to work… rha !"

"How did you pull them all so quickly out of the railway tracks? You just had one chainsaw!" his wife asked. Pippa was coming in the kitchen when Mr Bennett answered swiftly: "Mark called for reinforcement. John Leveaux and his two sons came with their equipment. Without them, I don't know how we could have freed the tracks before the 11:14 train… They brought the trunk and the branches to their sawmill. William will come in two days with the truck to deliver what they will have cut. I will have luckily gathered something good from this wake at dawn!"

Rachel seemed upset when she retorted: "At dawn ! Mark called you at 6:50! He should have called you at 3 in the morning. Then, you could have growled. Ah, men!" Seeing Pippa, she pursued : "Ah, you're here. Come help me with these potatoes. I'm making homemade french fries for lunch. I hope you kids like hamburgers, because it's what I intend to cook." The wink following that statement made Pippa giggle.

"Uh ? What are you doing at our home Philippa ?" Ian was standing against the kitchen counter, dumbfounded. The glower his 'sweet half' sent his way made him realize his, how could we say, rudeness. "Not that you're not welcome… it's just, well… It's Easter Monday; you should be with your family, shouldn't you?" Pippa saw Rachel roll her eyes. "Mr. 'I put one's foot in it', that's how we should call you. I have invited Pippa and Jamie's other friends for lunch, they should be there soon. The appointment is at 10." She looked then to Pippa: "Did you tell Jamie the bathroom was free?"

Seeing Pippa shook her head and bit her inferior lip in a universal sign of embarrassment, she yelled (yes, she yelled): "James Howard Bennet, if you don't want to welcome your friends in PJs, I advise you to whiz in the shower now. It's 9:45!" They heard a shout, some footsteps running down the hall and a shut door, then a groan, the door's opening, another race – "He forgot his clothes in his bedroom… once again…" grumbled Rachel – the bathroom door was shut again and then no more noise were heard.

Mrs Bennett turned around to ask her husband: "Where were we? Oh, yes. Since you went out this morning like a hurricane, I didn't have time to tell you she slept here. Her parents are in a 'nth' Honeymoon in Atlantic City – we spoke on the phone one hour ago- and she found herself locked out without her key last evening when she followed Jamie and Jack Frost to…"

Ian cut her: "Jack Frost? The legendary character? Why are you talking about him?" Scowling and lowering dangerously the volume of her voice, Rachel kept on like nothing had stopped her. "… to help the Guardians in defending the children against the scheme hatched by the Boogeyman. Darling, interrupt me one more time and you could say 'Goodbye' to your burger and French fries lunch." Pippa felt she was watching some kind of tennis match, or a boxing contest, well one of the sport games… Rachel and Ian were assessing one another. The first to crack was Ian: "You would make me fast while a band of kids would devour your fries and burgers?" Rachel nodded, an evil flash dancing in her eyes. "Gloups! Ok, I shut up. I let you explain. Look, I will even peel with you…"

His wife was going to talk again when Sophie, tailed by Abby, climbed down the stairs and threw herself into her father's arms. "Daddy, Egg! Egg! Look at it !" She was brandishing the magical egg so close to her her father's face that he had to squint to understand what she was holding out. "Oh yes, that's right." her mother sighted. "It seems your daughter may have developed an attachment for the Easter Bunny. You will understand when Jamie's buddies will arrive."

Ian didn't answer. He was staring at the egg, wide eyed. "I have found one, so alike this one, when I was 5. I remember it as if it was yesterday because it was near the neighbor's beehives. And NEVER my parents or my neighbors would have hidden it there! Too dangerous. It was like he had been left in this field…" There was a silence, broken by Abby's barks, who was running to the front door.

"Hum. It could be Monroe. Always early this boy." Mrs Bennett declared, walking to the hall. Pippa put down the peeler on the table, wiped herself on an abandoned towel, and slithered behind Rachel. She so wanted to see Monty's face struggling upon Rachel Bennett flaming gaze. Impossible to miss it!

"Good morning Ma'am, Jamie told me we will meet at his house. I, well, … Could you tell him I'm here?" stuttered the blond one. He swallowed loudly seeing the grownup in front of him fixing him curiously. "Jamie's showering. He will be ready soon. Come in, please ! After your nighty escapade, it would be a shame that you become sick… The Guardians don't certainly want it." Monroe choked on his breath when he heard it. Pippa burst out laughing. Exactly the reaction she wished!

"Pippa ? You're already there ?" wondered Monty. She was going to explain, but Rachel was faster: "It would be better if you wait for the others. No need to tell it several times, don't you think? Zou! Go to the living room. Ian will help me with the meal, stay with your friend Pippa." The kids didn't wait, and as soon as Monty had hung his coat in the wardrobe, they went to sit on the –very cozy- couch. They were just sat on each side of Sophie when Jamie rejoined them.

"I heard the doorbell and I was sure it was you! Slept well? Because the both of us collapsed from exhaustion in my bedroom, right Pippa?" One second of silence answered his comment, then two, three… Monty had his mouth wide open and was staring alternatively from Jamie to Pippa. The last one could passed for a tomato. _Here we go! I will be able to call this day 'Total shame day' in my diary, _Pippa thought.

"Stop gapping like that, you'll catch a fly!" Monty quickly closed it. "I don't want to say the same thing fiftheen times, so you'll have to wait for the meeting to know what he meant. Meanwhile, not a word, not a stare! You're nine, you should not have these kind of silly ideas! And you… (she stood up and eyed scornfully Jamie), please, think before talking. The situation is embarrassing as it is, don't add on it!" Her scolding seemed to disturb Jamie more than make him guilty. "I don't grasp everything you said. Why are you angry?" Monty and Pippa rolled their eyes at the same time and sat down.

"Except for books on myths and supernatural enigma, do you read novels ?" whispered a voice in Jamie's neck, which made him jump. "Claude! You scared me! But ? You're already here? We didn't hear you ring the door ?" The twins and Cupcake were standing behind him, chortling from their friend's fright.

"Your dad was taking out a trash bag when we arrived. We didn't have to ring." Cupcake explained. Dressed with a t-shirt sporting a unicorn, a skirt with froufrou and her usual black boots, she was smiling warmly. She sat near Pippa and Sophie and then carried on: "Why did you ask us to come to your house to talk? And more important, why does your mother invite us for lunch? Not that I'm not happy about it, it's just unexpected… Did you have problems last night when you returned?"

Claude and Caleb had taken place in the armchairs next to the fireplace and were nodding their heads in rythm with Cupcake questions. All of them, aside Pippa, were looking at Jamie with curiosity. "Well, guys, I have to tell you… My mum knows. Everything. Well, almost everything…"

"WHAT ?" yelled Monty, Caleb and Cupcake. Claude preferred to fall from his seat in surprise.

"And what I have heard fully interested me. So, I forced Jamie to make you come here." Rachel Bennett had appeared behind her son, like a sprite from his box. His mother's hand on his shoulder, Jamie was squirming. His friends suddenly felt some sympathie for him. "Ian my love, come join us in the living room. 'Story time' is going to begin!"

_Story time? __She could not choose a better name for this gathering… _Pippa thought.


	5. Ruminations of an amorous man

**Here goes a kind of one-shot / insert in my story. I kinda like this character and wanted for the readers to have a look in his very personal world. I try to write differently when it comes to each character... but well, it's hard! Ian is a lil'bit scatterbrained and a totally sick puppy for everything "love" related.**

**Enjoy and please, review! It makes my day...**

* * *

**Ruminations of an amorous man**

The least that could be said about Ian Bennett, is that he possess a golden heart, two clumsy feet and a puzzling mind who could wander after a passing butterfly as much as a song from Barbara Streisand. Mr "I put one's foot in it" was a true romantic. The adventures novel of his childhood were interesting only if the characters were happily wed with their one true love by the end of the book. And since he has married the only woman he ever felt in love with, his romantic and lovesick side has many occasions to express itself. His wife may shift herself in a figurative tigress, his love has and will never waver.

With the years, he has learned to decode her behaviors: if she smiled like this it was because she put a mask to hide some kind of pain; a dark look directed at his pupil… well he certainly had one of his awesome clumsy time; her right hand under her chin and her left finger in her mouth, without doubt she was drowned in another whodunit or sci-fi novel.

Today was Easter Monday, and for the first time since he had asked her hand in marriage –he was 10, she 9, when he had stood on his right knee on the ground, taken her hands in his and asked THE question in front of all the citizens… the mayor was going to begin his annual 4th of July speech… she had said 'yes, after we turn 18' -, Ian Bennett was lost with Rachel's new way of behaving.

Peppy, generous and bent to do good to others, Rachel's usual face resemble more to a wide smile or an amused pout. In short, nothing to do with the semi-smile semi mischievous grin she kept since he came back home from his unexpected work. It happened sometimes that she invited people for a meal shortly before it was lunch or dinner time, however never with such mysteries or without answering his queries. In conclusion, something was not right with his spouse, and his children, and their friends!

Ian Bennett wanted to know. As soon as Rachel called him from the living room, he let his potatoes' peelings and with a swift pace he headed for the beginning of a brand new life… Although he still ignored it.


	6. Story Time, volume 1

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry to have made you wait this much. I posted my french chapters and wanted to translate right after, but! Our family computer crashed... My husband stole my laptop many times, and with a very big personal issue with my mother, I had no quiet moments to translate (and even write in french)...**

**I hope you will like this chapter. The next one ('volume 2') would normally be translated before sunday.**

**Thanks for the reviews to 'Guest' and JennyCJ. They feed my will to write more quickly (when I have my laptop).**

* * *

**Story Time, volume 1**

They were all there, sited on the couches and the armchairs in the living room of the Bennetts family. As soon as Jamie's father was seated in the rocking-chair and Sophie had joint him to perch herself on his knees, Jamie has slipped, his eyes casted on the carpet decorated with Amerindians patterns, to take the vacant place left by his sister between Monty and Pippa. His mother had opted for the big pouf near the window. The silence which had settled on the room weighted heavily on the children's consciousness and put Ian Bennett's nerves on a strain.

Abby seemed also annoyed by this heavy atmosphere and decided to express her displeasure. She jumped up from her position near Ian, her beloved master, and started to bark in front of the face of every child. Cupcake who loved very much horses and far less dogs, squealed and then clang to Pippa. She buried her face against the back of her friend and to everyone surprise begun to sob.

It was not Jamie who soothed the dog but Monty. Being a veterinarian's son had taught him a few tricks. With a steady and low voice, a feat for him, he intimated a brief order: "Lye down Abby!" and when she obeyed him, he patted her fondly between her ears. After all, Abby was a very protective dog and was quite fond of children. She was not nasty.

« Wahou ! That's a pity you were not here the other night. Bunny would have liked for you to calm her down. » Jamie was watching his friend, appreciative. Cupcake had looked up to the blond with tears in her eyes. "Thank you" she said. "It's nothing" Monty stammered, he was going back to his shy self. Rachel caught Abby's collar and took her out in the garden through the French-window. "Go get some air. I will call you for meal time. And don't bother our neighboor's turtle. »

Pippa was drawing circles on Cupcake's back to ease her sobbing. "Are you scared of dogs? Did you have a bad experience with one of them?" she breathed in her ear. The twins were making fun of Monty and their laughers smoldered the questions. Mister Bennett, himself, had heard. That such a girl so… mighty… as the one sited on his sofa could be afraid by a few woofs, it must hide a very serious reason. And effectively, the traumatic experience she recounted to them explained her fear.

« I was around 3 years old and I was spending the summer holidays at my cousins farm in Kentucky, without my parents. They had two dogs to help them protect the farm. One was a very old and very nice Labrador. He loved children. I liked playing with him. The other was… horrible. Not only he was ugly but he had also an accursed temper. Whether he didn't pay attention to people around him, or he showed his monstruous fangs and wanted to bite. They thought him mad. My cousin never let him go in the house and he made him sleep in the barn. One evening, I was in my bed in my 8 years old cousin's bedroom. We heard some noise from the lounge, like a brawl. And yells. It was Emma, my cousin's wife. The mad dog had come into the farm and had wanted to attack her. Josh, the old one, had intervened. The two dogs fought till death. Josh, although he was old, saved Emma. He died in the arms of his mistress. My cousin Bryan was in the fields monitoring the sprinkle. When he came home, he found his wife with her left leg and her arms dripping blood, Josh dead and his body severely harmed, and the awful Black his throat open. His daughter and I were prostrate in front of the couch caressing Josh's body. I was too young to remember all the details of this story but Emma told it to me many times. Since that evening, I am scared of dogs. Only the quiet old ones don't bother me. I try to control myself, but I can't!" Cupcake was now more collected and she had stopped crying. Her voice was still quivering and her hands were pressed upon her knees. Everyone was touched by her confession.

Once again, it was Monty who astounded them. He knelt in front of the girl, one hand on her shoulder, and told her: "If you wish, I could ask my parents for you to come at their veterinary practice. My father's quite gifted to train dogs. He will know how to help you out of your fear. I don't know if you will be healing from it but we could try. What do you say?"

Cupcake's eyes were shining and her lips were stretched in a wide smile. Monty, called the 'yellow-belly' by the older students, had more bravery it may seem at first sight. "I would like to try. Everyone is taking me as a tough cookie, who has no problem to hit someone, but it's a front. You know it now. I would like to stop shaking as a leaf as soon a dog barks! I'm not a brute but I'm not a chicken either. If your parents are able to make me forget my phobia, it would be so awesome!"

Monty was standing before her and he was blushing from his boldness. "Excellent! Now that's settled, Jamie you may tell us that story of yours about the Easter Bunny." His father had decided to regain control of the conversation. He had questions in need of answers. And he was sure that these answers would bring other queries. The children jumped at that. They had hoped the grownups would be distract and would leave them in peace. Nay!

« You are absolutely right my dear. As you talked about a 'Bunny' and Abby in the same sentence, why don't you start there ? » Rachel retorted. Cupcake's story had touched her and she had promised herself to talk with the young girl later, in a quiet place. Meanwhile, serious subjects have to be addressed. Seeing her son's face, what will follow would be interesting.

Jamie sight deeply and began to explain to his parents his meeting with the Guardians. His mates had already heard it but now that they have met them, the telling reached a new amplitude.

« It was during the night following the day I lost my tooth. I had kept my flashlight under my pillow. Voices awoke me. As soon as I have turned on the flashlight, people who was in my bedroom froze in surprise. They clearly didn't expect I could be awake. It was so incredible! I had in front of me Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman and the Tooth Fairy." Jamie was excited to be able to talk about that night. Suddenly, he remembered something, and his face darkened.

« What I didn't know it's that Jack Frost was also here. I didn' know he existed yet. I didn't believe in him. I had watch Bunny talked to someone invisible, but I had no idea who it could be. They didn't say his name… Oh!" Jamie had a seizure like realization. « Of course ! That's it ! Ahahah… It's Jack all right ! » Jamie was then doubled laughing on the couch. The other ones surrounding him wondered if he didn't lost it. "Ay, mate. We would like to have a laugh too… » told Claude.

"Oh, sorry. (Jamie had the decency to blush.) I just realize that it was Jack who turned off the alarm clock. I had found it strange that it had rung at the precise moment Abby was rumbling in front of Bunny's nose!"

« Abby wanted to crunch the Easter Bunny ? » inquired Ian.

« Oh yes ! She was sleeping on my bed when they came in my bedroom. I don't really know what they were doing there… But as soon as she sensed Bunny's presence, she had growled at him. It was impossible to calm her! And then the alarm clock had ring. Bunny started running and jumping everywhere, Abby on his tail. It was such a panic! The Sandman tried to send Abby to sleep with a kind of ball made of dreamsand. It didn't go as planned… Instead of striking Abby who was madly running, the ball had hitten the Tooth fairy square on her face. She collapsed on the ground and the little fairy who was with her too. It was funny because pictures in sand of teeth appeared, dancing upon their heads. The ball bounced and rammed into Abby and then Bunny. The last to be put to sleep was Santa Claus. He felt on my bed and with his weight, I have been sent flying to land in the Sandman's arms. And then, pouf. I remember nothing more… I woke up in the morning and no one was there anymore. Abby was still snoring on the carpet."

"I was thinking that I had heard some noise coming from your room. But as soon it started, it was silenced… I thought Abby was playing again with an insect or a lizard." Rachel pondered. "Yes Mum, since you didn't believe in the Guardians you didn't heard them. Otherwise, you would have quickly woken up ! »

« Wait a minute Jamie, there's something I don't understand. You're saying Jack Frost was there too, in your room. And we are sure that he was not a Guardian at that time, because he's one only since last night… What was he doing with them? And why in your room?" Caleb had raised a crucial issue. "Yeap, 's not the only thing I wanna know: if the Tooth Fairy dreams 'bout teeth, what 're the dreams of the Easter Bunny and Santa?" added his twin. Pippa and Cupcake snorted in unison. Claude never missed a chance to joke.

« Well, they dream about carrots and candy canes… and to answer your question Caleb, I don't know why the five of them were in my bedroom… Jack didn't have time to explain many things last night, Pitch was tailing us. » Jamie's face reflected sadness. He would have loved to talk with the immortal teenager, so many questions to ask and so many stories to listen. Jamie had promised himself while he was showering, to meet again with his friend and to have a long conversation together. Jack had told him he had been invisible until Jamie said his name and looked at him with wondering eyes. Since when did he live? Did he live or was he a kind of zombie? Urgh ! No, jack didn't look like a zombie. Ok, he was a winter spirit so his white colored skin, almost blue, seemed to be usual… And how did he control the wind and the snow? Was it possible for him to travel to a warmer country?...

Lost in his mind, Jamie didn't realize the others were waiting for him to continue his story. His mother lost patience and asked, with snaps of her fingers in bonus, why Pitch wanted to attack her son and Jack Frost. The effect was immediate. Jamie jumped, blinked and mumbled an explanation: "Because I was the last child in the whole world to still believe in the Guardians. Since I had met them two days before, I didn't cease to believe. Beside I had no nightmares while you had plenty. Pitch wasn't able to reach me in my sleep, he came personally to… As a matter of fact, I don't really know what he would have done to me if Jack hadn't been there to protect me…"

Rachel was not happy about what she just heard. "Good. If the Boogeyman reintroduces himself, you inform me illico-presto. I will have two words with him." To emphasize she was not joking, she cracked her knuckles. "Darling, you think it's reasonable?" Ian tried to smooth his wife. « No one threaten my son without some aftereffects ! Spirit or not, he will taste my right hook. The extinguisher would be useful too…" Ian said nothing. Better to let her cool off at her own pace. Rachel had taken boxing and judo classes in her youth and her natural faculties at self-defense were often required at the hospital she worked for. Sometimes, some patients proved themselves particularly recalcitrant and she was called to protect her co-workers. There were men, doctors or nurses alike, but they were not gifted in brawl, at least not as much as his beloved tigress. Oh, she was not a violent person. She just had a tendancy for overprotectiveness, and mostly with children. After all, she didn't choose being a nurse as her job on a whim. It had been a deliberate choice, as much as the fact she was working in pediatric.

The children didn't know this side of their buddy's mother. They had all retreated in the back of their sits. Bigre, if they had been aware of how much she could be scary, they would have been more careful with the pranks and foolishness that happened in the neighborhood… And Jamie was her son? He must have inherited his father temper, without a doubt.

« Mum, you won't have to do a 'uchi-mata' on Pitch. The Guardians defeated him. He won't come back too soon." Jamie tried to sooth the situation. Even if the idea of seeing the Nightmare King being tackled on the ground by his mother could be devilishly funny, he was a twisted and powerful spirit and Jamie didn't wish for his mother to be hurt.

«Ah right, that's true. Such a pity… Tell me more in details last night events. Pippa and you, you just passed the fact by." « Pippa ? You told things to your parents too? » Claude was struck. If all the adults were going to learn the adventure they lived, it woudn't be funny at all. The Bennetts were rather cool but Pippa's much less…

«That's not it Claude, she stayed the night by Jamie's ! » Monty had whispered this sentence with wiggling eyebrows that didn't please Pippa. "Rhaaa! It's not that at all! Stop it with the implied non-facts, Monty ! » Rachel and Ian burst out laughing when they saw Pippa's face. "I don't know what you believed Monroe, Pippa had just found herself locked out. Jamie invited her to stay at our home. And this morning, when I discovered she was here, I asked them some little questions… Oh that kid. He reminds me of you at your age. Always looking for the romantic side of life." Rachel was smirking at her husband with mischievous eyes and a wide smile.

"But, but… no way…" Monty had turned scarlet. Cupcake was giggling and the twins were sniggering at their crestfallen friend. Monty had not said his last word. "And why didn't you ring the doorbell?" No way he could lose it!

"My parents are away and my brother would have rather let me wait and stay outside than stand up from his bed. You've met him, he's a lazyguy! I had no other solutions!" Pippa almost add a 'Nah !' but restrained herself. She wanted to be more mature than the boys.

"Enough! You will tell your version of the event each at your turn. Jamie, we're waiting…" Ian Bennett's authority was not always visible on the surface. However, he could be a 'boss' when needed. His son was aware of this and he continued to recount his adventures…


	7. Story Time, volume 2

**Hello! I finished the translation for chapter 7. You will have to wait a little to have the next one... I hope it will be to your taste, dear readers!**

**I want to thank Jenny (Guest) for her review. And I would also tell you that I had quite a fright yesterday evening after I read the review made by 'Guest'... As soon as I saw it, I asked the fanfiction support if I was doing something against the rules... Their answer is clear: No problem in translating my stories in a 'good English' BUT I have to say it in the author notes. I have already done it in the first chapter so... I won't have to choose between my 'English' followers and my 'French' ones. Ouf!**

**I'm still waiting for my 20th review (french + english) so that I could tell my husband. He begins to suspect something's going on and I don't want anymore to close my laptop or change the internet site I'm looking (Fanfiction...) each time he comes behind my desk. So I'm making Puss in Boots' eyes, miaw! Review, now!**

* * *

**Story Time, volume 2.**

Jamie took a deep breath and started looking at his parents.

"We didn't find eggs yesterday morning. And my friends told me I was silly to believe in the Easter Bunny. That he didn't exist. They also told me that every child in Burgess was having nightmares for two days. But I didn't have one. So, Mum, after you came to give me your good night kiss, I took my stuffed rabbit and I began to… well, I… I asked the Easter Bunny to give me a sign; a little something to prove me he was real. That I didn't make up his visit. I was losing hope and I was beginning to stop believing in him, and also in all the other Guardians, when something AWESOME happened! I saw drawings appearing on my window. Like someone was drawing on the frost. And then…" Jamie was cut in his tirade by Caleb: "It was Jack who was drawing, wasn't it?" The 'last child who believed' glared to his friend. After all, he seemed to have also inherited some maternal features.

"Yes, it was Jack. It's my turn to speak. So, let me do it. Thus, I was saying that drawings were written on the pane. An Easter egg and a cute bunny. And then, the bunny started to move! An ice bunny was leaping in my bedroom and then: pouf! At once he exploded in hundreds of snowflakes. It was so magical! And then, I told myself that it couldn't be the Easter Bunny who did this. As much as I had seen, he was not in control of the snow. And when a snowflake felt on my nose, I remembered what you told me Mom… "Be careful, cover yourself or Jack Frost will come nipping at your nose." I murmured 'Jack Frost!' and then, I heard a voice behind me. A man who seemed very surprised. He didn't stop saying 'He said my name!'. I turned around while repeating the name. The voice was becoming more joyful and disbelieving. And then, I saw him.

I think I gapped like a fish out of water for at least five minutes ! He was there in front of me ! And he thought I didn't see him… at first. He asked 'You could hear me ?' and I nodded. He had a kind of panting as if he had problems to breathe. He asked next 'You could see me?' and I nodded one more time. If you could have seen his surprise and joy! He confessed later that no one had seen him since a very, very, very long time. But now, he was so happy. He first explained that he was the one to make me do the crazy slide the other day! The one I lost my tooth. And that he was the bringer of snow days and snowballs fights… and all the fun games we could play at in winter! I asked him if the other legends were real… And of course, he answered that it was the case! And then… the troubles began."

Jamie had been so excited during his storytelling that the abrupt end surprised more than one person. "Pitch attacked?" asked nervously Pippa. She remembered too well the horrific black horses who charged at them. To know how and why Pitch attacked them in their city was a question which was unsettling her. Jamie's parents were equally on the defensive. They felt that what their son was going to reveal would not be something they will like…

« Euh, no. Not immediately. Before that, there was the crash of Santa's sleigh in front of the house. » « Ooookayyy… » was the only sensible answer his father could emit. "Wait a minute, mate! The same sleigh we witness landing on the pond had crashed in front of your door? No kidding?" wondered Claude.

Watching the surprise on his friends' face, Jamie smirked. "Yeah, the same one. Jack was talking to me when we heard a strange noise. We ran to the window and we saw the sleigh flying in zig zag in the sky to finish bluntly on the road. The reindeers scampered away despite Santa's calls. Jack went down, through the window and by flight, to talk to him. When I went out, Jack was helping the Tooth Fairy to stand on her feet and Santa Claus looked like rather sick. I was so happy to see them. Jack had told me the truth! Everything was true! Santa was amazed that I could see Jack. And then, Jack asked where Bunny was… I remembered a giant rabbit wearing boomerangs on his belt. What came out of the sleigh was… the cutest bunny I had ever seen! Well, ok, I started with laughing loudly. He didn't look like at all the 'master of taï-chi' from last time. That was before he spoke. Well, then, no doubts it was him. A voice with such a huge Australian accent… I couldn't stop myself; I scratched him behind his neck. He reacted like a 'true' rabbit: he thumped his paw on the wood of the sleigh." Jamie heard Cupcake and Monty fawning at the memory 'That's true, he was so cute!' and 'Lucky one! I would have loved to cuddle him!'

"He fended off my hand and jumped while shouting on Jack. That it was his fault if he was in this state. I don't know why it was Jack's fault if he was in this form. But I knew that Jack had made me believe in Bunny a few minutes ago. So, I eased him by explaining that Jack had helped me believe in him, when I was going to surrender. Bunny was moved. Jack too. I think that they were not very friendly before that… and since that moment they became closer. »

"Really? What makes you say that?" asked Cupcake. "Oh, the way Bunny was looking at Jack several times. As if Jack would prank him… I'm sure he had annoyed Bunny on more than one occasion and that he is quite spiteful at that. Well, that's my idea. I had no time to ask them about it. But I will do it as soon as I will see one of them again!" Jamie was smiling with a toothy smile –minus one- and his eyes were shining with hope.

"And after? Is it when you picked us?" Monty's question was pinpointing the core of the problem Jamie tried somehow to resolve. How someone could explain quietly to their parents (and friends) that Pitch tried to harm them and that the Guardians had pulled through alive thanks to Jack's shrewdness? What will follow would be quite 'tricky'…

"No. Something else happened before. Something really important." Jamie took a big breathe and talked. « Pitch came to Burgess. And he decided to attack me. It was at that moment that the window panes in the main street shattered. The Guardians were too weak. It's because I was the last one to believe in them. There was only me in the whole world. If my faith had faltered or if I had disappeared, they would have vanished." Caleb cut him short: "How come you were the last one to believe? You already said it but I don't understand."

"I don't know. Only that I had not a single nightmare and that I believed in them. That elected me as Pitch's target. I was the last one raised between the Guardians and Pitch's victory. They made me run in the streets, in the center of the town, to try to outwit him but he travels through the shadows and the dark corners; in the middle of the night it was Mission:Impossible! He and his Nightmares army surrounded us. Beside Jack, the other Guardians were very weak and powerless. Tooth couldn't fly, Bunny was tiny and Santa Claus was becoming old. He was losing his magical powers and his agility. Jack told me to not be dejected. That fear will always exist but we could rule it. He proposed me a game to get us out of this situation. He threw a snowball at the Boogeyman which landed square on his nose –you would have seen his face! Hahaha! – and hauled me in the streets. I was sitting on a trash can lid, like the other Guardians, and we were sliding on the ice path Jack was creating with his powers…"

"Ah ! it's when we intervene !" Pippa exclaimed. Knowing that her friend had nearly been wiped out by the dark man with the frightening gaze had shaken her. Knowing that the great joy in his story was approaching had thankfully exhilarated her. At the corner of her eye, she could glimpse Jamie's father, his hands gripping the armrests. He was the one who was the least aware before this meeting and it must had been a choc to listen to his son talking about legendary beings and deathly dangers, all of that wrapped in the same speech.

"Jamie, if it's the time for your friends to come on stage, could you perhaps let one of them continue? What do you say?" Rachel asked sweetly. She had observed her son going through an emotional rollercoaster while retelling all the incredible events he had lived these last days. It would be better to treat him carefully.

"Good idea! I will do it first!" and without waiting for Jamie's and the others' reaction, Cupcake begun to talk. "I was in my bed when I heard a tap coming from my window. Then I saw Jamie who was flying, like he was hung by his PJ, in front of my window still. He told me to come meeting him and Jack Frost. A snowball landed on my nose, and then I saw him! Jack Frost! His blue eyes, his white hair and his sparkling smile…No surprise that the Tooth Fairy was all smiles and blushes with him after the battle… Well, I continue. You were already sliding in the street. I saw passing on the ride a cute little rabbit, then a huge white-bearded man with a red fur coat. And also an amazing woman!" Cupcake turns around to speak to Rachel: "Honestly, the Tooth Fairy is SO beautiful! She has eyes like two giant amethysts and such long eyelashes! But the most fantastic thing is that she's part human and part bird. She has feathers on her whole body: green ones, blues ones and even yellow ones! And her wings are as thin and transparent as a dragonfly! She's gorgeous!"

"I think she looks like a hummingbird… She flies like one." Noted Monty.

"Yes! That's it ! You're right, like a hummingbird! Where were I? Oh, right. The slide through the town… It was the best slide ever ! Unfortunately, Jack had to stop us. Pitch was standing in the middle of the road, ominous. Monty was so excited by the slide that he kept singing 'youhou!' in front of Pitch, before crying and hiding him behind Santa." The twins laughed at this part. "Ah, the shriek you made! Too funny… It's a shame the situation was less cool. » "Thanks Caleb for your support. Very nice. I owe you…" grumbled Monty.

"What happened next?" Rachel put the conversation back on track. It was THE important part, she felt it.

"Pitch proclaimed that the Guardians were vanquished and that they weren't even able to stand for and protect a band of kids." Pippa explained in a small voice. "He asked who will stand for them… Jamie surprised me when he said 'ME!' Cupcake added 'AND ME!', then Claude and Caleb. I looked at Jamie because I was quite scared, and when I saw the resolve in his eyes, that made me take a stand. The last to tell was Monty. The Guardians were worried for us. Pitch shouted that we were pathetic for he thought we could do nothing… He was wrong!" The satisfied appearance worn by the children showed the Bennetts that the end was more pleasant than the Nightmares King's threats implied.

It was Claude's turn to speak. He was febrile and the words were colliding in his mouth. "There were hundreds of Nightmares, or thousands! A giant wave like a tsunami raced for us. Their eyes were so frightening. But Jamie didn't move ! He had a hand streched in fornt of him. And when the nose of the nightmare touched his hand, the black sand became golden… It was beautiful ! Pitch didn't understand what was happening, and neither me!"

"What does these nightmares look like? You're talking about them like they are some kind of beasts…" Ian Bennett couldn't imagine what they could be. "Black horses, skeletal, with eyes black and yellow. He probably chose that because of the pun: night and mare, night/mare. The night and darkness with a mare or a horse. The mares in the night… I confess I found it cheap…" Rachel raised one eyebrow. This young Philippa never cease to amaze her. She already knew that the girl was the best student in her class, but since this morning she was discovering her humor and her liveliness, and the esteem she had of her was steadily growing.

Ian asked again: "And the golden sand you talked about, was it the one from the Sandman? You didn't talk about him?" "Yes Dad, it was the Sandman's power. Since we refused to quit having faith in the existence of the Guardians, our dreams won against our nightmares. The Guardians' powers came back. As soon as we touched the Nightmares, they turned back to dreams. We followed the dream sand to where he was coming from and found the Sandman. He created a sand hat upon his head and thanked us with it. Then he went to help the others against Pitch. He's phenomenal with his sand whip. Pitch had no chances. I wonder if he didn't took the Sandman as prisoner… But we freed him!"

"Is that how the battle ended ?" Rachel founded it too quick and rather 'disappointing'… "Oh no Mrs Bennett, between the objects and animals made in dream sand and the snowball fight we had with the Guardians, the elves and the yetis, that was something!" "Yetis, Caleb? What yetis?" "Oups, we forget to talk about them…"

"My turn, my turn !" Monty was jumping on the couch. "When we touched the Nightmare for the first time and the Guardians had their power back, they called for help their allies. Santa Claus brought yetis and elves. The Easter Bunny stomped his foot on the ground and giant stone eggs came out from the hole he created… They were quite nice with us. We played with them a little when they walked us back near your house."

"The yetis'fur is so soft! They have huge mustache over their fur. It's very funny." Pippa added.

"They helped us to go to the pond so that we could assist to Jack Frost's oath. It's when he became officially a Guardian." Cupcake said.

" 'twas so touching… mainly for Jamie! Right mate, you wouldn't let go of him after that!" Claude ended.

"Tss… as if you were not crying like me !" Jamie was blushing and his head was lowered. "You didn't want to part with them either. Who knows when will see them again?"

Caleb was quick as lightning to answer his friend's supplication. "I know! When we decide to use the gift of the yetis! By the way, where is it?"

"A gift? What kind of gift? What are you talking about ?" Rachel's interest had come back full force with this new information. She had still tones of questions, but they could wait. She had to prepare the meal and the answers could be given on a full stomach. This one, on the other side… "Ah, well, we forgot to tell you that one of the yeti threw a snow globe in my hands before he went back home through a magic portal. From what we gathered, it's a snow globe which opens such portal. We don't know how it worked, but we will find!" Jamie barely finished his sentence before he ran to his bedroom to retrieve the precious object.

* * *

The gracefully decorated snow globe was now perched on the dining room table. The children were eating with gusto their meal. The French fries and the burgers had a constant success with kids (young or less young, Rachel sighted observing her husband wolfing his fries at an incredible speed). Details from last night were exchanged among two mouthfuls, and even Sophie who had been strangely quiet during the explanation given by the older children, was babbling bouts of expressions evolving around the Easter Bunny. She hadn't dropped her colorful egg. Rachel had opened the window for the dog who was whimpering behind. Abby had not waited to run to her food, served earlier by her good master Ian.

Jamie was helping his mother in serving the dessert, some fruity ice cream, when he watched his sister stretch her hand for the snow globe, grab it and drop it on the ground for it to roll on the floor under the table and she shouted: "Bunny!"

The children didn't understand at first what was happening when the Bennetts' table was sucked up by a magic portal that opened in front of them. Sophie had already rushed in the colorful vortex, Abby on her trail. It's a high probability that what happened next was not the wisest decision Mr Bennett had ever made. He ran after his daughter laughing and shouting "Geronimo!" (Yeah, Ian loved chick flicks **and** the Doctor Who series). The children looked to each other and without any more doubt, they jumped in the opening. Rachel didn't budge. She was contemplating the room and the gaping vortex before her. Adventures; that was all she ever dreamt for. Why was she staying, petrified, while all the others were yet on the other side?

Rachel sighted, caught in flight THE thing she judged essential for this impromptu travel and walked gamely to the rest of her day. The travel was brief and quite disturbing for her equilibrium. She landed rather forcefully on the grass and before she could open her eyes, she heard a voice with a thick Australian accent yelling: "Sophie? Jamie? Kiddos? What are you bloody doing in my Warren ?" Ah, she was going to have the great pleasure to meet the Easter Bunny. Having thought about bringing the camera was therefore an excellent idea!


	8. Triangulation of points of views

**Here goes the new chapter. Welcome to the Warren! I must say it's really difficult for me to write Bunnymund: I know nothing about australian slang (thanks internet for some precious website!).**

**Thanks for the reviews to Jenny (I do my best to please you), **

**Snowtiger (Love will come in due time for the characters... I know already how, but you will have to wait at least 8 more chapters to read something about P+J, and the kissing will come MUCH later) **

**and RedHal (Yeah, Abby's there and it will be epic, just wait the next one).**

**I have told my husband and... It's just a shame he's so scatterbrained when it comes to reading or watching movies with 'too much characters'. He read the first chapter, turned his chair, looked at me and said: "so you have written all that, and you want for me to read all these chapters... Sorry but I' am already lost, there's too much names. It seems good, but I can't tell for sure. I don't understand what it's talking about..." Yeah, kill me now and put flowers on my grave... Hopefully I have friends! I have told two of them and they were quite excited to read my story. I will have their feelings tomorrow morning. Ouf! I'm not alone.**

**A poll will be open after I upload the next chapter (not before the end of the month): you will be able to choose wich OS I will write first. Like: The yetis have to 'repair' Rachel's table. Or: Bunny painting Ian's bedroom (just wait next chapter to understand why he will HAVE TO DO it). or: Rachel witnessing Sandy's dreamsand for the first time. Or: Monty asking his parents about giving lessons in dog training to Cupcake and the questions of his parents... Etc.**

**This chapter is 'special'. I don't think I will do it again... Let me tell if you like the idea or not. So, I let you guess who's speaking...**

**I still don't own Rotg...**

* * *

**Triangulation of points of views**

Green grass, lush and tender under my fingers, flowers of all the colors, intoxicating smell of chocolate and… giants stone eggs! Oups, they have their bad day faces. It's useless to make sudden movements; I'd rather not find myself under one of them.

«Bunny ! » Sophie is still looking for the Easter Bunny, I see. Ah, Abby is already running after the little eggs… even if Mister Bennett doesn't want it. Hihihi!

"Abby, come back here ! Leave these eggs alone, dammit ! Jamie, Monty, help me catch her before she stumble on the Easter Bunny… I don't want for her to jump on him, again! We are at his place so…" He's right, it wouldn't be very polite. He had had quite a fright the other day, it would pointless to do it again under his roof. Well, roof… I don't see the sky… Where are we? It seems like a giant cave.

"Eh, Pippa ? Are you all right, you don't move anymore…" Ah, well, that's right, the sentinels –I suppose that's what they are- put back their smiles we could walk freely. "Sorry Cupcake, I was just watching the landscape." "You could call me Chelsea if you want. My parents gave me this 'pet' name and now everyone call me by that nickname. I admit that I am a little fed UPPPPP!"

Ouch, it must hurt! Rachel is rather slender but she's still heavier than Chelsea's foot. She is lucky; the portal was going to shut itself down. I wonder why she has waited so long to jump through. Yeah, I must say we didn't really give her the choice to come or not. "Rachel, would you like some…"

"Sophie? Jamie? Kiddos? What are you bloody doing in my Warren ?" Bunny's there! He seems awfully surprised to see us all here. But well, that's quite normal. Either way, it's right at the best time! Luckily, Ian had been able to restrain Abby. Let us hear what he will say…

* * *

I have always loved nature… and trains… and also chocolate. I would have never believed such an amazing place could exist on Earth. It is so beautiful here, so green, so peaceful. I don't know if it's magic I feel, but there's a kind of electrical flow in the air. Where could we be? Still in our world or either in a magical dimension? A parallel universe? Another planet? Or a cave at the bottom of a lost mountain… I wonder what the Doctor would think about that… he would surely be as excited as I am !

I will have to thank my beloved fairy princess later. Well, after I discuss with 'Bunny'… Sophie seemed to know how to use this snow glob. How did she know it? I'm sure HE knows it. She runs so fast… she has grown quite well. I remember when she was still walking on four legs behind Abby. Oh no! Abby! She followed Sophie. That's good, she can protect her… nah, that's bad for the Easter Bunny. Quick, I have to find her!

That's it, I see her ! The children have followed through too. Good going, they will help me. "Abby, come back here ! Leave these eggs alone, dammit ! Jamie, Monty, help me catch her before she stumble on the Easter Bunny… I don't want for her to jump on him, again! We are at his place so…" Poor kids, they barely arrived that I make them work. They didn't have time to gaze at their surroundings. They will have time, later.

Damn stubborn dog ! And what is not fun, she runs in zigzag while tailing this eggs. "Be careful Monty! The grass is slippery! Don't fall in the river ! Jamie, she comes near you. Catch her by her collar !" And… YEAH ! We get her ! Good lads… "Thanks boys. It's a pity I don't have her leash. We will have some troubles to restrain her. I hope they have ropes around here. Ah, your mother just arrived Jamie. Say, she almost get stuck at our house, the portal closed after her foot went through."

"Sophie? Jamie? Kiddos? What are you bloody doing in my Warren ?" It's HIM, the Easter Bunny? Blimey, the children didn't lie when they said he was gigantic. And that we have the desire to cuddle him… No, Ian, you mustn't cuddle his fur… but she looks so soft! Argh! I will ask him later! Now, it would be wiser to introduce myself. I'm an adult, I have to behave properly… but I really don't want to do so.

* * *

My eggs, my beautiful googies no children had found! What a mess! When I think about all the cleaning that needs to be done… If I could have that mongrel of Pitch in my paws, I would throw him a €##*$£#&§# % ! And after, I would leave him with brushes and shovel, and do it yourself buddy!

Bah, 'm not the worst off… Poor Toothiana ! She recovers her mini fairies and… only a tiny part of the teeth boxes. I must say that the little ones didn't have much time to freed themselves from Pitch's lair and take some boxes with them before the nightmares flied down dragging their 'master'.

In a way, I'm thankful they let me come back to the Warren. One time it's funny, but to collect teeth 24h/24, that's boring. I'm lucky Tooth doesn't know what I think of her job, otherwise she would strangle me! And repair that bloody palace in the air, not my bowl of rice… I'm a bunny, earth is my element not air! Sandy is cushy with his dreams. Having been a prisoner, he is now busy as a cat burying shit! No way he could leave his work just one moment.

They will have fun North and Jack… hehehe… mostly Jack ! With the fan club he has over there, he can't walk or do an aerobatic flip without making them faint or giggle. After three hours, Tooth was already getting tired of having to order them to get back to work. It will be soon ten hours he helps at the palace, I wonder how the situation is… bah, I will ask North if he could tell me everything. We will have a good laugh…

What the… who… Something's up, again. I'm hearing a strange noise… It's not yet Pitch who's coming back?

Faster mate, faster… Ah, it's coming from the enchanted river ! So, who enjoys to run in my Warren? They are several, I detect different voices.

No ! Impossible ! "Sophie? Jamie? Kiddos? What are you bloody doing in my Warren ?" I can't believe my eyes! The ankle-biters who helped us yesterday evening… And who are these buddy and sheila? And… NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not the bastard mutt !


	9. Ian and Rachel in Wonderland (part 1)

**Hello everyone! I'm back.**

**I had a little lazy time while translating.**

**I hope this new chapter will please you. I have a poll open on my profile so that you can choose wich OS you want first. These OS are part of the same universe as the Believers.**

**Thanks to _Jenny, Cupcakes _and_ Turrislucidus_ for their reviews. If you are fan of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (movie), go read _Turrislucidus_ story 'The Interview': It's awesome! And I also thank her for beta-reading me!**

**Answer to a review and explanation about the clothes collected by Rachel: **this is based on a personal experience I had with my son. He had to go to the HR because of gastroenteritise. He lost weight... He stayed four days and even though we brought clothes for him (he was two), he puked on them 'too much'. So the hospital nurse lent us clothes from their boxes, but they hadn't many of them. And some parents never give them back... As a 'thank you', I asked the people at my church to organize a collect for the Children's HR. Before Christmas we brought something like twelve big bags of clothes for children ages from birth to 16 years old. They thought it was a kind of 'Christmas miracle'...

**Again: I am not the owner of Guardian of Childhood nor Rise of the Guardians. Sniff... if only!**

* * *

**Ian and Rachel in Wonderland : the Warrior Bunny's Warren.**

His face distorted by fear, it was painful to see Bunny this way. Pippa had just decided to present everyone herself and to explain their intrusion in his abode, because Jamie was still in shock from the giant rabbit's appearing behind him and Rachel and Chelsea were still sore from their rough collision, when Ian Bennett strode past her and extended his right hand to the Guardian.

"Hello! Ian Bennett! I'm Sophie and Jamie's father. And usually the happy owner of Abby, here present… You wouldn't have a rope with you, perchance?" Abby was struggling, her collar firmly held in the iron grip of her master.

« A rope ? Euh, no, not on me. But… euh, don't move an inch. I'll come back. Don't let her loose!" And to every human's stupefaction, the Easter Bunny scampered away, at an incredible speed, between a bush and a rock covered with drawings of eggs.

« No really ! Why did you have to frighten him? We didn't even have time to talk to him…" complained Rachel, while dusting off her trousers. Her crestfallen face and her accusing eyes put her husband's ideas in their place.

« I'm sorry. I didn't think he would react that way. I just wanted to introduce myself and to let him know that we are not a menace… Yes, sorry my princess, he will come back Mr Bunny… » After kissing his wife's temple, Ian had turned to his daughter, who was crying on a patch of moss and surrounded by fragrant flowers.

« You betcha I will be back ! No one enters my Warren without authorization. So, if you want to talk, tie that mutt (Ian frowned, Bunny changed his mind) … this greyhound, to a tree with this rope. Heehee… Nothing can cut or break it: It has been braided with liana by the Spirits of the Hunters… in Amazonia… Why am I telling you this? … (He scratched his neck) Better if you answer my questions: How did you come to my Warren? Why? And… do you have a hanky?"

For first two questions, Pippa easily understood Bunny was anxious to see humans land in his magical and secret realm. For the third, however, she didn't understand at all. Well… until she watched Bunny bent to his left leg where Sophie was feverishly clinging. Her tears (and her flowing nose, beurk) were wiping themselves 'naturally' on the rabbit's fur. Rachel unsheathed a tissue from her jeans' pocket that she held out to the cramped warrior.

« Take that, and I apologize for this sudden arrival in your 'Warren'. It seems that Sophie rather fancied seeing you again and she didn't leave us a choice in following her." Bunny was wiping the face of his beloved ankle-biter as well as he was able (Pippa was laughing to herself at the nickname he had given Sophie). He mumbled a "thanks". And since Sophie didn't want to let him go, Bunny took the initiative to hold her in his paw, which calmed her and made her giggle in delight.

« Hey ! This is MY daughter ! » Ian's exclamation didn't go un-noticed. Rachel claped her right hand to her forehead, Jamie and the boys sniggered, Cupcake followed suit and Pippa bit her lip to restrain herself from doing the same. Bunny looked at Ian, without understanding.

"I know she's your daughter, I'm not a twit. What do you think? Thwat I would eat her? Sorry to destroy your illusion, mate, but I'm a veggie lover like all respectable bunnies."

« I didn't mean to imply you had bad intents toward my daughter, just that… well… it's MY daughter and I am not use to see her latch on someone else leg…"

"Darling, are you trying to say that you're jealous?" whispered Rachel, a smirk on the corner of her lips. Pippa knew Mrs Bennett was right when her spouse blushed the shade of a very mature tomato, and stuttered "No way! What are you saying… me, jealous, pfu! Not whatsoever!"

« You know Dad, you really are not credible. Hello Bunny. I have to apologize too, for disturbing you like that. I didn't think Sophie knew how to use the snow globe, otherwise I wouldn't have put it on the table where she could take it! But if I were you, I would rather give the rope to my father, Abby doesn't seem to settle down." Bunny sent a quick look at the dog who was still grunting and trying quite desperately to free herself from her master's clutch.

« Yup, you're right kiddo. Catch it ! And go tie her to the Singing Willow. It's hefty, she won't be able to break the trunk whit her struggling." Seeing the man's look of surprise, he added: "The Singing Willow, it's the tree behind you with the turquoise leaves…"

« A Singing Willow ? You mean that it… sings ? For real ? » asked, Cupcake, ecstatic. "Yup, it sings like a baritone. But only during the equinoxes and the solstices. It's a magic tree you see. It never loses its leaves, and its sap has very useful curatives properties to heal wounds and toothaches. North needs it all too often and calls for it all the time! The sap also has a delicious taste and it's one of my secret ingredients to create the best chocolate in the world!"

There was such pride in his eyes and his posture that it made Pippa feel all warm inside. Since yesterday evening, she have met people who have many things they were ready to fight for, to live for and even to die for… And her, what counted for her? She didn't have a specific hobby and everything interested her. Although, nothing was important enough to answer this question.

Each Guardian had their own abilities in which they excel. Rachel was a nurse at the same time kickass and hyper feminine (Wonder Woman, better, without the suit and the Amazons stereotypes). Ian was a doting father and loving man (his wife, his trains, the life…). Jamie would surely become a writer or a storyteller, or even a college mythology professor… Monty wanted to be a vet like his parents and Cupcake would probably work with horses. Caleb destined for business studies like his mother and Claude wished to follow in his father's footsteps at the garage. She was the only one who didn't know what she wanted to do with her life, and it was drowning her in an abyss of anguish and sadness she was barely hiding behind a 'posed' smile. Because even if she was nine, Philippa Carren knew that whatever her choice would be, her parents would say she could do better while belittling her competences. She was used to it…

When she recovered and despite the growing ball of stress that had formed in her stomach, Pippa couldn't suppress her laughs at the Easter Bunny's situation: Sophie was on his back, with him on his four legs; Monty, Cupcake and Caleb were asking him hundreds of questions and Claude was trying to filch one of his boomerangs. For Ian and Rachel's part, they were just caressing Abby who was slowly smoothing herself.

When a hand landed on her shoulder, Pippa jumped three feet in the air. "I'm sorry! I didn't want to scare you! I was just wondering if you were OK, you seemed lost in your thoughts. It's something that happens to me quite often, so I know how to recognize the signs of this phenomenon in others. Are you all right? You don't want to ask questions of Bunny? Cause I've got tons of them ! »

Jamie's brown eyes were shining like two suns. Pippa was pretty sure, at this instant, about one thing she would do later in her life: Stay friend with this amazing boy. And perhaps, one day…

« Mr Bunny ! Now the threat is under control, will you let us introduce ourselves properly?" Rachel was walking, all smiles, toward said Bunny. This one stood up and gently placed Sophie on the ground next to him. "Oy, Sheila. I'm not against it. And you'll tell me how you got one of North's snowglobe… »

"Excellent, so I will do the introductions. The boy who's trying to pinch one of your weapons is Claude Winslow and his twin, more serious on the surface but just as mischievous, is called Caleb. ("Hee! I'm reliable!" / Caleb; « No way, in your dreams bro ! » / Claude)

The kid who's wearing glasses is Monroe Trendfield, but his buddies call him Monty. He's the first friend my Jamie made while he was still wearing diapers. ("Mum!" / Jamie; "Oh no… the shame…" /Monty)

Then you have Cupcake, her real name being Chelsea Brown, a big fan of horses and unicorns. She's ten years old while the others are nine.

This pretty girl here (she had taken Pippa by her shoulders) is Philippa Carren, Jamie's best friend and I hope for her to one day become my daughter-in-law. ("MOM!" / Jamie « But, no, that's not… » / Pippa « Correction, that's THE shame ! » / Monty)

And finally, I am Rachel Bennet, born Shepperd, 36 years old, nurse, black-belt judoka and only early riser in a family of alarm clocks breaker. ("Darling! You exaggerate, it only happened two times last month!") I will let my husband introduce himself. He seemed very happy to do it a while ago… »

To say that Bunny was in shock would have been to understate the truth. He was looking at Rachel with huge round eyes, his paws tense on his boomerangs his legs ready to leap away if she had even the slightest idea of coming closer to his personal space.

"And me, who thought Tooth had the flow of a waterfall… You mustn't meet her... not in a life time… never…" He was mumbling rather paranoid.

« Mmm… so, like I told you before, I'm Ian Bennett. I'm 36, well soon 37. I work for the US Railway Maintenance Company. I have loved trains since my early childhood. And I am a huge fan of the eggs hunts you organize each years! So, yeah, that's it for now." Ian had once again stretch his hand toward Bunny and to everyone surprise, he took it and shook it.

« I believe that's the first time an adult has told me he likes to hunt my eggs ! I understand better where Sophie's enthusiasm for running after them comes from. Welcome to the Warren! I'm E. Aster Bunnymund, better known under the nickname of 'The Easter Bunny'. Fabulous chocolate maker, genius inventor and fearless warrior. Still… you have to answer my question: Did North give you a bloody snowglobe or did the no-hoper lose another one?"

Claude was the fastest to reply : « It was a yeti who gave one to Jamie ! »

« The yetis !? Rhaa… If they get started too, we will go nowhere. Ace, if it's you Jamie who received this prezzy, how come you're ALL there?" With arms crossed, one eyebrow raised and with his 6 foot 1 tall, Bunny was making an imposing impression on said boy.

« Well, mmh… It's the sole fault of my mother ! » And as soon he finished this grumbled sentence, Jamie ran to his friends, grabbed Pippa and Monty, and shouted "Run for your lives!".

The children didn't waste any time and dashed away, laughing. Pippa turned her head and glimpsed Rachel's stunned face. However, the woman recovered quickly and screamed outraged: "Jamie, come back here this instant! How dare you put all the blame on me!"

Ian couldn't hold back any more and burst out laughing. "Frankly sweetie, I think you deserve it. You forced them to tell you their story. Now, they are getting back at you in their own way…"

Pippa didn't hear the end. Caleb and Chelsea laugher was too loud and drowned out the lively discussion between Rachel, Ian and Bunnymund. After running a few more hundreds meters, the children stopped near multicolored flowers and two giant stone eggs. Pippa was breathing with some difficulty due to her laughers and even if she was fond of athleticism, her strong point was more stamina than burst of speed peaks…

" Whoa buddy, what a poker move! How you slipped away from Bunny's question and tossed it to your own mother… We have to write that in our diaries!" Claude was sprawled on the ground and all his body was shaking with laughter. Monty was drying his tears with his shirt sleeve, while Chelsea was holding her sides: "I didn't think you had it in you, Bennett! Your mother's gonna have a hard time explaining everything. Well, on the other hand, you'll have to deal with a huge punishment when we get back to Burgess… Your mother is formidable when she wants !"

Jamie winced. One thing was for sure : Rachel will tickle him mercilessly! "Bof, I don't see what she will add to what she had already planned for us. She wants us to help her tidy the neighbor's things. Mrs Patson seems to have an awful bazaar in her garage and in her cellar. From what she told me this morning, it's either we help, or she tells your parents about our little night trip playing in the snow, alone in the streets…"

"No kidding? She would do that?" Caleb was outraged.

« Sorry Caleb but I corroborate what Jamie said. She indicated it to me when we were looking for clothes I could wear. And you Jamie, when did she talk to you?" Pippa turned around to look at her friend, confused.

« When you were showering. I just hung up with Cupcake when she came back down the stairs. She told me to free my Sunday afternoon schedule in order to perform a servic. You could imagine my joy at these news. I like Mrs Patson, she's nice and everything… but her house is full of old things she doesn't want to throw away. It's going to take hours to clean up! Days even! And only if there's a miracle, we have NO chance of escaping that corvee… I amaze myself by wishing for Pitch to emerge from a dark corner during Sunday lunch, after the dessert. I can't see anything else that would force my mother to leave us be instead of tiding and battling dust and spider webs…"

« I know two people who will be really happy not to look after me next Sunday…" sighted Monty in contentment.

" Yeah, who?" asked Chelsea.

" Next week-end, my parents will assist with a Cat Show in Philadelphia. They are part of the team of veterinarians who supervise the contest. Stop giggling Claude, it's a very serious contest. It's not something Cadillac could participate. Your cat is perhaps smart but his look is mangy."

"Mangy, my cat? Say that again if you dare…" Claude walked to Monty who retreated and then stumbled, landing his nose in the flowers. Pippa intervened, Jamie doing the same while kneeling near the blond boy. "Wow, guys, keep quiet! Claude, I don't see why you lose your cool! You know very well that Cadillac is not handsome… outside. But what makes everyone like him is that he is sweet, cuddly, smart and playful. OK?"

Claude was sheepish. Apparently he was blaming himself for shouting at his friend. "I'm so sorry Monroe. For some days Cadillac has health problems and I really don't want to see him dying. He's already 16 and I know it's very lucky he reached this old age… So when you told me he was mangy, I couldn't bear it." His brother came to comfort him. Cadillac had always had a preference for Claude because he always lingers in his father's garage. And as Cadillac is first of all the mascot of the garage 'Winslow & Sons', he quicky bonded with the younger twin who had the same passion as his father.

« I am the one who needs to make amend, Claude. I am aware of Cadillac health problem. It was wicked to say that about him… Will you forgive me?" Monty had stood up and was holding his hand to his friend. "Pfuu… for sure I forgive you! We're buddies for life! Say, I will even let you finish that story of yours. So who's gonna be happy to get rid of you Sunday afternoon?"

« Tss… you don't lose the thread. So according to you, who will be glad to spend some hours with her darling, without me at home?" "LOL, Bea for sure!"

« Your sister is coming back to Burgess ? I thought she had some more months before the end of her school year and graduation." Pippa nodded, Jamie's question was totally valid.

« Well she has still a two months internship to do. And guess where she decided to do it? Tadaa! At our parents veterinary clinic, yeap! That won't be Rowan who will say no. » The children were laughing good naturally. Rowan was one the municipal gardener. Beatrice, or Bea for family and friends, had gone out together out for ten years now and they planned to marry as soon as she finished her studies. Just a few more months, and they will be able to finally have a more stable relationship… and shorten their phone invoices. Those two called each other for hours on end. It was a recurring joke Monroe and his friends told on occasion. Still, not Chelsea who was the last to arrive in their small group. She had no idea why they were all laughing.

« Could someone explain ? » she grunted.

"Ah, yeah, sorry Cupcake. You don't know my sister Beatrice. She is pursuing a cursus to become veterinarian, like our parents, at the Ivy League, Pennsylvania's College, the most famous veterinarian school in the world! She has almost finished. And Rowan is her fiancé. He lives in Burgess. They can't let one half-day goes by without calling. And when they are together, there's not many things that can separate them… They look like two suction suckers. ("Beurk, thanks for the mental image Monroe") You're welcome Caleb. When she arrives Friday evening and she will have what will be a GOOD news for her, she will by in Seven Heaven. And I will be in Hell if I come back home before the designate hour… So, sorry Jamie, but I don't want a miracle. Sort your neighbor's belongings, I'm okay with it."

« If it's to please dear Bea, it will be OK for me too. I will sort at Mrs Patson on Sunday. But only if you all come. Otherwise, it won't be funny!" « Promise ! » Caleb said merrily. The other followed too.

« At last, your mother wouldn't have to blackmail us… We will do this service activity for three good reasons : Mrs Patson, Bea and Rowan ! Hahaha…" Pippa thought that Caleb had a gift for concluding a discussion with a certain art. He will make a killing later during his business meetings…

« Well, it's not I'm bored but wouldn't it be better if we visit rather than prattle?" asked Chelsea. Seeing the smiles brightening her friends' face, Chelsea pointed a grove. "Why don't we begin this way?"

* * *

The tension was rising between the two humans. Bunny didn't know how to make them stop. He had so few contacts with adult humans. The sheila, Rachel, if he was not mistaken, was struggling to contain her emotions. Her husband seemed not in the mood to help her. Sophie was observing near Bunny her parents quarreling… well, mostly her mother.

« Hey, you're at my home. Stop acting like a couple of brats, and don't act like I am not around. OK, I have been a lil' hard with you. But I'm not used to see mortals stumbling in my realm. Just tell me how you know about my existence. And why you came here." His low voice and his impressive stature made them quieter in an instant. Rachel was mulling in her corner, hre back to her husband. Ian was growling and looking half-shamefully, half-angrily at the Aussie.

« Sorry. We had a very busy morning. And our landing here was quite eventful. We didn't even have time to eat our dessert. The magic portal had engulfed our table and our ice creams cups!" grumbled Ian.

Bunny winced. « How come 'engulfed'? »

« My beloved fairy princess decided to operate the snow globe under the dining room table. When the vortex opened, the table was instantly sucked up with everything that was on it. Anyway, say… where did it land?"

Rachel who was still sulking but wasn't missing a beat about the exchange, pointed with her index the rainbow river. "I think it's in the water. I can see two legs protruding."

« My river ! » yelped Bunny. « Grand-dad's table ! » whimpered Ian. Both of them ran to the shore. Bunny obviously reached it first and with the help of one of his boomerangs, he recovered a floating sugar bowl. "As if I didn't have enough work with cleaning the damages caused by Pitch's Nightmares, now I have a table in my paint river and tea crockery… Blimey! I can't anymore! That's too much!" And then he threw the sugar bowl away. It burst on a rock.

"Hey! Careful! That sugar bowl belonged to my great-grand-mother ! It was china from Limoges!" Ian screamed, indignant about the handling inflicted on his dishes.

« Oh yeah ? It's my bloody work of one whole year that has been reduced into nothing! So unless you help me with cleaning all that stuff (he made a gesture to show them the broken eggs laying on the ground), I tell you to go with the ankle-biters, go around a little while and then, bye, bye! I have work to do, I don't have time for a table and some dishes…"

Rachel had approach the duo, Sophie holding her hand. She felt the sadness and the tiredness of their host.

« And if we help you clean, you will help us in exchange, with our stuff ? » Bunny jumped in surprise and did an about face.

" It's a lot of work you have there. Jamie told us Easter had been ruined this year and that you had been severly wounded by it. Let us help. You deserve it after all you did in saving the children…" Bunny was touched by these words from Jamie's mother, and was amazed he could give back a smile.

« My wife is right, as most of the time. We have to help you, even if it's just a little while. It will always be a gain for you!" Ian had put his hand on Bunny's shoulder and Bunny raised his head toward him.

"I apologize for breaking your sugar bowl. I didn't rest for several days and after seeing my egglets being crushed and squeezed under the hoofs of those bastard Nightmares, I don't feel as happy as before in my Warren."

"Apologies accepted. Stop now, we're not in a soap opera. We stop the sobbing part and we roll up our sleeves. This morning I cleared trees on a railway, now it will be eggs in a warren. Every moment a new adventure! Yipee!" And Ian Bennett turned on his heels and walked with a spring in his steps to the lawn stretching a little away. "Do you have any bags to store them after we pick them up?" he shouted over his shoulder.

« Yup. I'm going to get them. And… thanks. Really. Do you want to help me my pretty ankle-biter ? » « Yes ! Bunny!" screamed Sophie, in delight.

"Hehehe… You have an adorable daughter. She helped me find the joy again of preparing Easter, well with the help of Frosbite. Sophie, do you want to climb on my back?" The girl didn't waste time.

"Frostbite? Who is thatt? An other guardian ? » Ian inquired.

"It's Frost. That's one of the nickname I gave him. He calls me 'Kangaroo', I call him 'Frostbite'. If he stops, I will do the same…" That said, with a smile on the corner of his mouth, he hoped away with Sophie on his back, reappearing only a few minutes later with several bags and baskets.

« Let us start with the Warren. I will clear my tunnels tomorrow." he declared, holding out two baskets for Rachel and a huge bag for Ian. "Your tunnels? How many do you have?" Rachel's natural curiosity was resurfacing.

« That Sheila, is not easy to say. They are underground all over the Earth. I can go from one place to another in mere seconds with them, as do my chocolate eggs. That's how I will get you back to your town. How much time can you spend here?"

« It was around 1 pm when we left. We could say that in three hours we have to be in Burgess. The parents of the other children should start to worry around 5 pm." Rachel answered quickly.

Bunny grumbled once more « Faster than Tooth ! » and declared in more normal voice : « Well, that's good. We will have to clean and talk before a small snack. I will make you taste my chocolate. You will never find a better chocolate in the whole world! The kids will love it… Very well done Sophie, keep going. One after the other, in the big bag."

« How did you meet my daughter ? » The question was of course asked by her father. So, Ian was truly a protective and sensibly jealous father. Bunny didn't fell offended by it. It was the parents duty to watch their kids and give them all their love. There were too many neglected children, nay mistreated by their parents. Meeting a father and a mother mindful of their children well-being was rather enjoyable. As a Guardian of Childhood, these parental feelings gave him a boost of energy and happiness. He thought it would do him good to stay in touch with these two humans, so as not to lose such astounding believers.

« I can't tell you how I met your daughter without explaining my story. You're lucky, you have two hours for that!" And with a wink, Bunny began his story, answering to Rachel and Ian, gathering pieces of egglets and playing with Sophie until snack time (USA East Coast time) deciding then to take a filling, greedy break.


	10. Ian and Rachel in Wonderland (part 2)

**And here is the 10th chapter! A huge "MERCI!" to my dear Turrislucidus and her help!**

**Next one: They go back to Burgess...**

**And I hope I will have some reviews, soon, very soon... Snif...**

**ROTG does not belong to me...**

* * *

**Ian and Rachel in Wonderland: The March Pooka**

"…And that's why I'm here in my Warren, with you, doing cleaning instead of collecting teeth, or working on repairing Toothiana's palace. It was cool to talk to you, but I'm eager to hear news of North. Just to know if Tooth supported Jack's presence very long, or if she was angry at her fairies… or better, after that icicle!"

They had spent the last two hours picking up the egg parts, replanting some flowers that had been smashed, or pulled out by the Nightmares, and of course looking after Sophie, who was sleeping peacefully under the leaves of a majestic tree.

Tired, Rachel sat down on a stone. Her mind was racing with all the stories, each more extraordinary than the other. Bunny had patiently answered each question that she and Ian had thrown at him. Oh, they had still had a good many others, waiting in a corner of their brains… although for now she was drained of all her energy.

"These chocolate eggs are delicious, but I admit I would not be against a glass of water or a hot chocolate. You had offered us some, a while ago, and now they would boost me! I'm so done in!"

"He-he… you have helped a lot! A tasty cup of chocolate would be an adequate reward. Follow me. We have to get the kids. They must be thirsty." Bunny walked over to Sophie and gently took her in his arms, without waking her.

Ian had long given up the idea of chastising the Pooka. Mainly after listening to his story, he had pledged eternal loyalty to Bunny, and had started to call him 'Doctor Bunnymund'… to the utmost confusion of Bunnymund. Rachel's hysterical laughter made him suspect that Ian was making fun of him in a twisted way, but while observing the mortal, he didn't see a single hint of malice in him. Rather, he was full of pride and adoration. The two humans had promised he would soon discover why they called him 'Doctor', and that it was necessary for him to come to a 'video night' at their house… but that didn't lessen his perplexity.

Some six hundred meters away, they found the children in the middle of thirty something bags and baskets. The clearing in front of the tunnels leading to the different continents was spotless. Not a single fragment of egg littered it. Claude saw them approach and gave a thumb up, shouting: "Mission completed!"

Bunny was visibly very happy with the result. When the kids had found them, one hour ago, picking up the pieces of chocolate on the ground, and they had proposed to help too, Bunny had hastened to accept. The faster the Warren could be put back to normal, the quicker he could begin to prepare next year's Easter so that he could make it the most memorable that ever happened.

Between all the Guardians, he was the only one (except Jack, but that is totally another subject) to have a very small number of believers, and that for some more months… Tooth and Sandy had already gone back to work, and the number of believers for them had reached their usual 'statistics', as North enjoyed calling them, and North himself would have his holiday in less than nine months. The fiasco caused by Pitch must be forgotten! Easter had to regain its place of favorite in the children's hearts, despite what North says about Christmas taking precedence over all the other holidays…

"Good going! You're perfect out-siders! We were going to have a snack… Who is in?" Monty and Jamie, who were lying on the ground, straightened like a single man and screamed "NOOOOOOOO!" Cupcake and Pippa, who were talking to Caleb, who was perched on one the stone eggs which had followed them around, pulled a face.

"I'm sorry, but I think I can't swallow anything else… Claude judged it would be funny to play a good game a few minutes ago: 'The one who gulped the most chocolate possible in one hundred seconds'. Monty won. And I have eaten too much, and too fast… My tummy is beginning to hurt." The uneasy smile Pippa gave them showed that she was in no shape to eat again, either.

Ian seemed mildly amused: "And that is what happens when someone plays the gluttony card! Chocolate must be tasted, not engulfed! Come drink something, your stomach aches will end better with water." He then turned to Bunny: "I hope your home is not too far, 'cause seeing my son's face, he won't be able to walk for long."

Bunny lightly taped his shoulder and breathed in his ear: "We have to walk like, every bit of ten minutes, but it's primo! They'll go for a walk and it will help them digest. They will stop playing Drongos. Hin-hin…"

Rachel helped the girls to their feet. Caleb slid down from his roost and landed near Ian's feet. He turned around and declared, with a huge smile, to Bunnymund: "If you need help once more to 'clean some chocolate', give me call! That's my favorite drudgery so far!"

"Not happening mate. That is the first and last time any egg gets trampled on! However, we'll eventually see if you'll be up to paint my goggies…"

"Could I come too?" asked Ian rather shyly. "Oy, for sure! No way the ankle-biters come here on their own… With you around to look after them, it'll be OK…"

While talking, Bunny was leading the mortals to his house. Well, his 'house' was a big word… it was more or less a warehouse. He had amassed, over the centuries, many memories, multiple inventions, and all his equipment to make chocolate, and nurture the Warren…

Jamie caught up and walked beside him. "Bunny, how is Jack?" The rabbit scrutinized him from the corner of his eye. Jamie looked like a puppy begging for a bowl of food. The only thing missing was the characteristic whines and the eager barks. He even had his head slightly bent, like a real dog. Speaking of a dog…

"Last time I saw him, a few hours ago, Jack was good. Right now, he's maybe a little less glad to rebuild Tooth's palace… His fan club was quite excited around him… Mmm, Ian? You should think about retrieving your dog. I have no desire to see her stay there." Ian nodded and headed toward the place where Abby rested peacefully (it was nap time for her).

The children, all of them, were looking at Bunny with round eyes. "A fan club? Jack has a fan club?" exclaimed Cupcake. "Tooth PALACE?" wondered Monty. "How come the palace needs rebuilding?"? asked Jamie.

Rachel tried to pacify them. "Slowly young ones! Bunny talked all this afternoon. Let his vocal chords rest a little bit. We will tell you in a few minutes… Just don't worry. The Guardians are safe and sound."

The children did try to protest and have answers a.s.a.p, but Rachel and Bunny refused to utter one more word. Ian met them on the double with Abby, just before they arrived at the only buildings existing in the Warren.

Abby didn't look like she had forgotten her plan to munch some rabbit for her tea time. As soon as she saw Bunny, she started to rumble like a mad dog and to pull on her leash. Ian didn't expect it, and the rope slipped from his hands. Bunny shrieked, (to the delight of the children, who chortled), set Sophie down on a foam patch, and started to run to escape the dog's fangs.

It was at this time that Pippa realized Rachel was acting suspiciously: She had walked away a few footsteps, and she was holding something in her hands at the level of her eyes. "You're taking photos!" she exclaimed. The only answer from the grownup was a wink and a smirk.

Pippa approached Jamie and breathed in his ear: "Your mother is taking photos of these shenanigans! Bunny mustn't know about it, otherwise he will be in the mood to seize the camera so that we can't develop the photos!" Jamie turned to his mother, wide eyed, and proceeded to laugh as loudly as Pippa.

Meanwhile, Abby was more upset by the minute. Bunny was too fast for her, although she would never think about losing a prey so quickly, and without a fight! Ian was struggling to catch the rope again, which was flying away from his grasp with each move his dog made. Monty and Caleb decided to go help Jamie's father, without much more success. Pippa didn't really see how they could soothe the raging Abby… and, well, also a Bunnymund on the edge of a heart attack.

Out of the blue, a flash surprised everyone, and more precisely, the dog, who stopped short and shook her head to regain her equilibrium. Mr Bennett grabbed that opportunity to reach for the rope and catch Abby by her collar.

"This one is pure golden! I will give a copy to each one of you. You were all doing funny faces!" Rachel was waving her camera with a devilish smile. "You will of course, have the privilege of a complete photo album just for you, Bunny. I'm sure it's the first time you will have pictures of the Warren…"

Bunny had stopped, worn out, and was fixing with a mix of stupor and anger his speech. "You couldn't dazzle her sooner? She was going to bite me! And… Wait! You have taken pictures of my abode?"

"Of course I have taken photos, silly! I didn't take my time to get the camera before I jumped in the magic portal for nothing! It's an important day in the life of these children, my husband, and me. And about dazzling Abby sooner… well, in fact it was a mishap… I didn't even think about doing it!"

"Darling, you will always impress me! You and your practical mind… Even if it's a fruit of the hazard the flash set off, you have helped us a great deal… Abby, down! You should be ashamed to act that way! Bunny is a friend – not an appetizer! No marrowbones for a whole week." Abby whined under the threat. Between Ian and Abby, there had always been a perfect understanding. It was extremely rare for her good master to be upset with her.

"Bah, she was acting on instinct. I doubt she will do it again too soon, seeing her face…" remarked Monty. He was petting her on her flank, with Claude.

Jamie kneeled before her, and looked into her eyes. "Abby, you mustn't try to harm Bunny. He is a friend." He then turned to the Pooka. "Bunny, come nearer. She must accustom herself to your scent. Nearer, a little more. Yes, like that, that's perfect!"

Bunny had come, reluctantly, pushed by Caleb and Pippa. Jamie took hold of his paw, and with it, approached Abby's snout. Abby was wrinkling her eyes. At the first rumble, Monty gave her a gentle tap on her flank. "Quiet Abby!" The dog ceased her growl and let her young master press the paw of the giant bunny on her muzzle. Bunny yelped and had the urge to run. Abby exhaled through her nostrils and then averted her head.

She wasn't "friend" with the giant prey, but she was okay with making a small attempt in tolerating his presence, since her family valued him this much.

After retrieving Sophie, who was still sleeping, despite the shouts, Bunny dragged along the band to a kind of terrace, with two chairs and a table. The grass was as wild as in the other parts of the Warren, except that only some patches seemed flattened. The mortals understood quickly the how and the why. In these places the stone eggs acted like guards.

Claude and Caleb literally jumped on the occasion. Cupcake and Pippa settled down on a flat rock next to the chairs. Monty sat there, too. Ian and Rachel choose the chairs, as requested by Bunny's posterior leg, his arms occupied with a happily snoring ankle-biter.

When Bunny wanted to lay Sophie on the grass near her brother, he realized she was forcefully clutching his fur, and didn't want to let go.

"Mmm… Jamie, I will need your help. There's a well behind the warehouse. Bring us a pitcher full of water. Rachel, come with me to grab the glasses… I haven't had visitors for a long time, but I have some glasses and cups that are hanging around here somewhere…"

When they entered the building, the children assaulted Ian with questions. He answered as best as he could.

The water Jamie brought back was welcomed with sighs of relief, and the containers with joyful screams. Sophie woke up at this instant, but wished to stay where she was. Bunny conceded to her plea, and sat her on his knees, as he sat cross-legged on the ground.

Cupcake smiled at him, and gave him a cup of water. "So, tell us why the palace of the Tooth Fairy needs repairs!"

When he saw the children were all ears, and the two adults smirking in their glasses, Bunny took a breath and did as asked: "Listen well kiddos, and I mean listen well! I have already played the storyteller one time for these two, so don't think I will do it a third time! Well, this is how it began…"


	11. Discussions and Despair

**Hello my dear readers! Here is the new chapter. I have to thank my beta-reader Turrislucidus who took time on her busy schedule to proof read this text.**

**I have to warn you. Let's say hankies are needed for people who are rather emotional.**

**Special dedicace to 'Guest' (she will know it's her): I'm flattered you think me useful for learning French.**

**Two 'Specials' will be soon translate. Sorry for the delay but I'm a busy mom****. They can be read without knowing "the Believers" but for you who read it, they will be quite insightful. If you want to read another Special, vote for it! A poll is open on my profile.**

**I still don't know RotG and GoC...**

* * *

**Discussions and despair.**

"…at the same time, it was the worst day ever, and the most fantastic adventure someone could dream of. I'm so eager for next weekend!

Jamie's parents are brilliant. I've already known that for quite a while, but this time they fooled me. Succeeding in convincing Bunny to come to their house to paint their bedroom, that's awesome! I can easily imagine Rachel achieving this tour de force, but on that one, Ian has proved even more deft! I must say, Bunny owed him that. Ian's table, and his tea cups, and also the ice creams dishes, had been carried away by the river… finding them was hopeless. Well, in one piece, anyway. I don't know how Bunny will find a new table, but he will have to be ready with it by Friday morning. The expression on Ian's face when Bunny had declared he couldn't recover his belongings! It's a pity Rachel had her flash card full.

Tomorrow morning, I will have to be quick to leave for school early, in order to avoid Mum and Dad, but mostly Dylan. That way, I will be able to talk longer with Chelsea before class. She promised to meet me at 8 AM in the courtyard. Thirty minutes chattering with her would help clear my head. The boys will probably come with us… I hope they won't notice something. They know me far better than Chelsea does. Especially Monty and Jamie.

Ah, Jamie! Well, OK… I have already written about him five times since I started this entry, but I can't help it… Ah, my dear diary, he is perfect! That is to say, in my eyes he is. Sure, he has some flaws, and he has to improve many things… Nevertheless, he has the sweetest, and nicest heart ever… Furthermore, he is so handsome! I can't be near him without looking at his face, particularly his eyes. It's as if I'm hypnotized. And he always knows how to cheer me up, to make me smile, or laugh, and he also knows how to tell awesome stories. What was just a simple 'crush' is turning me a tad bit crazy… I'm not going to fall in love at nine-and-a-half years old! Well… it's a little late for this kind of questioning. Unfortunately, I have all the symptoms. I just have to hope I won't slip up, and mess up our friendship. I would not be able to stand it. He is such a good friend, a true BFF.

Say, he was the one who made us meet the Guardians! And it's because of him I can come out of my shell some. You see, I now have a purpose in life. I know what I will do later. Not professionally speaking, more what I want to be: an adult who has kept her inner child. I want to keep on believing, and I want to bring joy to children, and also to adults.

Chelsea remarked I could have a sharp tongue when needed… I am thinking about becoming a journalist. Why, you would ask? And what's the link with what I just told you? Mainly, the fact I could write true stories. To show the world that even if tragedies and disasters strike, there's also, and will always be, beautiful, charitable, and wonderful things happening. That life is worth it, despite its difficulties. And I know what I'm talking about…

OK, that will be all for tonight. I must sleep. I will be totally exhausted tomorrow morning. Two nights with too few hours of sleep, not my cup of tea…

Write you soon my dear Diary.

Pippa (Easter Monday, the 9th of April 2012; 10:17 PM)

* * *

Her diary closed, Pippa caught up the padlock on her nightstand that would help her keep her precious book secure, far away from her brother's malicious eyes. She stowed it in the Monopoly box (the game inside it long-lost, but her parents ignored it).

It also made it useless for her mother to find it, when she decided to come and do some 'cleaning' in Pippa's bedroom. That would happen about four times a month, each time her mother came back from one of her meetings for the stray cats' charity work. Mrs. Carren didn't have cats at home: her husband and her son were allergic to them. She had thus decided, soon after her wedding, some twenty years ago, to help the wandering and stray cats in the county. Mrs. Carren worked four days a month for the refuge, situated 35 miles from Burgess. Each return brought an inspection of her daughter, and her belongings, as if her daughter were a cat, newly arrived at the shelter.

Pippa was used to it. Which is not to say that she appreciated it. But this absence of interest in her from her parents was likewise beneficial for her: she was very independent for someone her age, and she had a maturity she knew how to harness rather well. However, she was still a young girl. To receive love and care from her parents was something she secretly wished for… while knowing perfectly she would never have them. Step by step, she had built a shell to protect her against their disinterest.

If she had been the first-born, it would have probably been different. After all, Georges and Courtney Carren had wanted only one child. Their son was their pride, and sole love. Courtney's second pregnancy had been a terrible trial… for the baby growing in her womb.

Pippa hadn't been wanted. They have even tried to end her existence. Pippa had learned on her sixth birthday, after her school mates went home, that the party had been held only to keep up appearances. That if Pippa would have been willing to let go, instead of tenaciously staying hooked to her mother's belly, despite the numerous promptings she received from her mother to the contrary, she would not be in this world. Pippa had understood on that day, and the following days, that she was a fighter, and there had to be a reason for her to be here, alive.

Until yesterday, she didn't have the answer. Now, everything seemed brighter. She had hope. And a purpose. Jamie gave her one. Oh, of course, he was perfectly ignorant of it. He was so innocent and pure. And she, such a good actress, and introverted girl.

Jamie's idea of creating a "Solemn Declaration in Support of the Guardians" had gained strong success. He was so eager to draft it. He had even given himself a dead line: it had to be ready for Sunday. So that after their afternoon of "rags, boxes, and sorting" (an expression coined by Ian Bennett), each of them could take the solemn oath to "always believe in the Guardians, and in the magic of the world, to help them if needed, and to bring joy, hope, dreams, memories, and wonder to everyone they encountered."

Bunny had been really moved by this offer. He had declared he would go see North as soon as they were safe in Burgess. To see if North might have ideas for the phrasing… and to see if MIM was okay with the project.

Pippa had loved the travel using Bunny's tunnels. However, she seemed to be the only one with Jamie and Ian. It must be said that all the others had found themselves in a stack when they arrived in the Bennetts' living room. Abby had manifested her displeasure quite loudly, and Bunny had fled without any more prompting. The humans just had time to hear "See you on Friday!" before they saw a dandelion sprouting from the middle of the carpet, instead of the gaping hole that was there mere seconds ago.

Ian had been cross one more time, for five seconds. It was a carpet inherited from his Assiniboine ancestors. The Bennetts hadn't kept many features from their native American ancestors, but a few yet remained: their love for nature and animals, their curiosity about the world surrounding them, their attachment for everything related to their familial legacy, and, it was only Pippa's guess for now, their bond with the spiritual world, or magical dimension… or whatever the name it was called.

Pippa's return to her home had been harsh. The Bennett family was VERY different from hers.

Her mother, back from her lovely week-end, was outraged her daughter had imposed herself on the Bennetts. Although Rachel told her that morning it was a 'PJ party', and then a 'lunch with the buddies', Courtney Carren didn't reckon that was a valid excuse. The fact that Rachel had lent clothes to Pippa didn't smooth things over. Pippa had been forbidden TV and dessert for a whole week. And the clothes had to be washed (Pippa had to do it herself), and brought back to Mrs. Bennett before Friday.

Pippa didn't complain. It would have gone nowhere. Her father had looked at her sternly during the conversation she had with her mother. One wrong word, and she was sure the punishment would have been extended. She had nodded, and walked to the laundry room. She had turned on the washing machine, and went in her black robe (a 'gift' of her brother, from his childhood days), to the bathroom. She still had grass in her hair - a memento from her slide in the tunnel.

Locked in her bedroom, she had pulled out her personal diary, and had begun to write what happened to her. Once, her brother had poked his head through the door crack, and had asked her to be quiet, and to not go out again in the middle of the night. He didn't want to deal with the troubles she caused. And he needed his sleep… Pippa slammed the door shut on his nose, and told him to make friends with the Groundhog. They would get along nicely.

Tired, physically as well as emotionally, Pippa fell asleep. She didn't see the golden filaments entering through the gaps of her window. She knew only one thing: it was the most beautiful dream she had ever had. Sandy, behind the window pane, wore a soothing smile. He knew the dreams of every child, and those of Pippa often took a sad twist. Oh, not the force of nightmares, but more or less a kind of turmoil that tarnished the brightness of his golden sand. Tonight, the young girl was dreaming more freely, more brightly. He was eager to see how it would evolve… mostly the part where the dream-Jamie was offering, blushing, a flower to the dream-Pippa.


	12. Difficult come-back

**Hum hum hum... I think I'm going to be killed by some of you. I'm really sorry for the delay! As I have told my french readers, I did have quite a lot things to do these past months. A blog first, and that takes time! and other things for my family...**

**I also have to say that Writer's block strucked me hard after the last chapter. Translating was difficult too. I still have my "bonus story" _Some discipline, please_ to do. I will try to translate all before the end of August so that french and english will be at the same point. If you didn't know, I'm writing several bonus stories (mostly OS) to enlarge the universe of 'the Believers'.**

**I enjoyed reading all your reviews. Don't be shy and ask away when you don't understand something.**

**As I have said to a french follower, my story is rooted in our world. So there will be sad things, depressive thoughts, joyful moments, love times and sorrow... as the true life is. You just have to add in it some Guardians and Spirits!**

**Wish you the best during these holidays.**

* * *

**Difficult come back…**

Jamie had never been this joyful in all his life. Him and his friends had talked to their schoolmates during the morning break about the failed egg hunt and the wreckages discovered the morning after downtown. And mostly about the reason behind these two phenomena.

Alone when he started to tell their adventures, no one believed him. But when Chelsea Brown, the one all the students under ten years old considered as the playground bully, had stepped forward and had told everyone that Jamie Bennett had said the pure Truth, all the children had looked at him with respect. Each of them tried to ask their questions, but the bell ring stopped the specific explanations of Monty and Caleb.

After that, Jamie was on cloud nine till bed time. The only shadow for him was the message Pippa threw at him at the start of first hour. Her parents were strict; she had to give back the clothes Jamie's mother lent her. She was asking if his mother needed them before Thursday to bring the at the hospital with the others. He answered her at lunch break that it was a gift, but the Carren seemed quite firm for their daughter to give back the gift.

It was not the first time Pippa had issues while talking about her parents. Jamie knew her since they were able to walk! And unlike some may think (the twins for exemple), Jamie was observant. He was also a loyal friend and if Pippa didn't want to talk about it he respected her position. That didn't mean he was not sometimes innocently questioning her to see if his friend was not mistreated at home. He never saw any bruise on her arms or her legs; she was in rather good health. Slim as a wood plank and tall as a birch, she was still quite physically fit. She was even the best in long-distance race at school.

However, he always sensed a kind of uneasiness from her, deeply buried. His mother's talk from the prior morning had suddenly been back in his head. He had been so caught up with the Guardians that he didn't see how much the proposition of having a simple toothbrush at their house had touched his best friend's heart.

Now that he was sitting at his desk, his mathematics exercices finally done, he thought more quietly about his crazy two days. Pictures of Pitch attacking the Guardians were dueling with the ones of the Warren, and the memory of the meeting in his living room or also of Jack making snow in his bedroom.

Jack Frost. Where was he ? Who was he for real ? The mountain of questions was dancing in his head and didn't seem to be in the mood of quiet itself.

Nonetheless, he will have to calm his mind if he wanted to sleep some hours. The last evening he had talked with his parents quite late and with the cleaning done at Bunny's Warren, Jamie had collapsed from sleep. On his bed mind you, not on the carpet as Sunday's night.

He had some problems to wake up in the morning and be on time at school. Well, he was not the only one. The other Believers, it was the name they have chosen for their band, had been all in various states of tiredness and excitement.

With a last sight, Jamie begun to write the much talked about Declaration. Sloping on his sheet, he didn't hear his father coming and had a small heartattack when Ian blew on his neck. It was dinner time, and the lasagna made by Ian Bennett could not wait any longer! (His father was very skilled at cooking pasta in every type of flavors and shapes…)

The following two days, the school took the lead on the talks with his friends.

Pippa gave him a bag full of newspaper on Thursday morning. She had ostensibly hold this bag when she went out to school. Her mother will think she had return the clothes and Rachel Bennett will not be angered by her parents' pettiness. Jamie thought it was rather complicated with the grownups but took without a word his friend's offering. The newspaper were used the same evening in the Bennetts chimney for the delight of Abby who snored in front of it the night away.

In spite of the numerous homeworks his teachers seemed to be fond of giving, Jamie found the time each day to inform his friends about the progression of the Declaration. He had all his ideas on a paper, but he couldn't write something as solemn as it should be. His father had propose his help but Jamie wanted to do it alone.

What he didn't know on this Thursday evening, his left hand gripped in his hair, his head dropped and his pencil chewed in his mouth, is that a great surprise was waiting for him in the morrow after school. A benevolent being, moved by the enthusiasm of the mortals, had guessed that the young Bennett would need a boost and had prepared for him the best help ever.


	13. Plans in the Bennett family

**Hi! Pfuu, I did it fast. I'm still trying to translate the two 'bonus stories' left asap. You could find the one already translated on my profile.**

**I hope you will like this new chapter. Reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

**Plans in the Bennett family**

Her work as a nurse was very important in Rachel's mind. And the soreness often going along with the end of her watch didn't prevent her to do her daily house chores when she was back at home. However, after the memorable week-end her family had lived, Rachel felt herself lighter than usual.

When she started her watch this Tusday midday (to finish at 10pm), her mood was so cheerful that her colleagues had without fail interrogated her. Rachel had answered with a wide grin and a "Just a magical week-end!" She then had put her blouse and volleyed her file binder. Her colleague Olivia had heard her whistle in the corridors the rest of the afternoon. Never before Rachel Bennett had read and told so many stories and fairytales to her young patients, and Olivia knew that a really special something had happened in her friend's life. She did not know that this something would have a great impact on her life in a near future.

That morning, Mrs Bennett had dropped off Jamie at his school before driving to a clothes store. Ian and her had talked quite a bit the previous evening about the Guardians, mostly about Bunnymund and Jack Frost. They had agreed that the Easter Bunny and Jack had won their place of honorary members of their family and as such, they need to have a welcome gift.

Being a practical woman, Rachel had opted for brand new and trendy clothes for Jack (he was a teenager as Bunny explained them) and Ian, being a sweet dreamer, choose to rearrange the hut in their garden into a secret hide out where the children and the Guardians could hang out. Albeit they didn't see the youngest Guardian, the Bennett loved him already.

Since Bunny would paint the bedrooms on Friday, Ian will have more free time during his holidays. He was going to tidy, repaint and decorate the hut with cushions, carpets and blankets, plus some other items while Rachel will be working on the gift baskets of her own making.

The children weren't in the secret. The surprise would be whole! The only thing needed was for Jack to come back to Burgess. As the australian bunny had probably told his fellow guardians about his wander with the humans, it wouldn't be long before a snowflake or a frost design appeared around their house. Rachel and Ian were on alert.

* * *

Rachel let her purse down in the hall and pounced on her husband who was sitting on the sofa, quietly cleaning old picture frames.

"I met the Sandman!" she shouted in his ears.

« Ouch ! My ears ! » her husband whimpered. Then he pulled himself together: "You did what?"

Rachel answered him, excited : « I have seen the Sandman, at work ! I was doing my 8pm round, as usual, when I have seen the dream sand the children told us about entering Kirstie's room! It was so beautiful Ian! And when I looked out the window, I saw the Sandman! He was on a golden cloud, flying in front of the floor of the pediatric department! He greeted me with a wave of his hand and asked me if I could open the window so that he could come in! He's so cute! And…"

« I hope you slowed down your speed speech when you said hello to him because otherwise he must have understand nothing at all…" Ian was kneading his temples, a wince on his face. His wife had surely twisted his eardrums with her piercing shrieks.

« Hinhinhin… very funny. If you're not interested, I will finish to pack Jack Frost and Bunnymund gifts. I won't have time tomorrow and Thursday". Rachel left her sit (Ian's lap) and she swiftly walked to the stairs.

« Eh ! Oh ! Wait for me ! I want to know what happened next ! » Ian had caught up with his wife and had sliped an arm around her waist.

« Really ? Well, I will tell you about my talk with Sandy… only if you help me to wrap the gifts." Her eyebrow were raised up, a smirk playing on her lips, and… GOAL! Ian had felt once more in the net strechted by his sweet dearling.

« After eighteen years of marriage, I still fell for it… Your skill is eternal my dear. » He then kissed her on the nose.

« And our new status towards the magical realm will sharpen it some more… I fell rejuvenate. Olivia had looked at me funny all the afternoon. She even asked if I didn't took some medication by mistake, as I was so euphoric. Her words, not mine. She also asked me if I had an hormonal alteration as such as _You're pregnant, oh Gosh, that's it, you're pregnant! _It has been quite difficult to assure her otherwise!"

Ian had stopped right there and then to climb the stairs. "If you were, you would tell me, right?"

« Love, for each pregnancy you have ALWAYS been the first I told, why would that change ?" Rachel stood two steps higher, her head tilted to the right and her eyes inquiring.

« Yeah, I know, that's true… It's just that a baby… I'm quite fond of the idea. » He acknowledged in a whisper, eyes downcast.

« Uh ? You want another child ? It's… I didn't know it." She was rather surprised.

« It's just an idea passing by ! I… Hum… Say, so we're going to wrap up the gifts?" And he resumed his climb, embarrassed.

Rachel let a small sight escape her mouth and declared: "OK. I do want an other kid."

Ian had arrived to the first floor. He spined on his heels and stammered: "For real?"

« We could try. We will s… » She couldn't finish her sentence because her husband had hugged her and kissed her soundly on her lips. "Yeeppe!"

« Ian, chut ! The children are sleeping! »

« Oups ! Sorry, my bad. Maybe we should talk in our room instead of in front of Sophie's?" he whispered in an apology for shouting.

Once in their bedroom, Rachel and Ian talked a long time about several subjects: how Jamie school day was, the possibility of a third child in their family and of course Sandy and Rachel meeting.

While talking, Rachel folded neatly the clothes she bought the morning and then gave them to Ian who wrapped them up. Other items had to be done too. As soon as the packages were ready, they put them in five bags. One for each Guardian. Normally, two will be delivered on Friday and another small one could be easily pick up (Rachel will have to just touch the dream sand so that Sandy will receive her message). It left the big one for Jack Frost and the smaller (and definitely more feminine) one for the Tooth Fairy. Well, Bunny could still take the bags to them.

Exhausted but happy with her day, Rachel took a soothing shower and then collapsed on her bed. Her eyes half-closed, she observed Ian putting in a box the frames he had cleaned earlier in the living room.

« Why did you bring out these old frames ? »

« To hang them in the hut, with pictures of the children. And later, if they agree, some of the Guardians."

« Mmm… ok. So you cleaned it this afternoon ? »

« Yes my love. The hut is sanded down and varnished. Tomorrow I will paint the second layer. William Leveaux will bring the logs from the fallen trees in the morning. It will take at least one hour to put everything in the mini barn. Oh, and I have also Sophie medical appointment."

« Get some rest too. You didn't have holidays for quite some time, enjoy them!"

« Yes my dear, I will enjoy them. Besides, I believe I will start right now!" And at Rachel's stupefaction, he lifted her from the bed and impetuously kissed her.

After all, Rachel thought, if they start the baby now, he will be born in middle of winter. She had always like the surname 'Jack' and it will fit perfectly for a son. In case of a girl, she had no idea for now. They will have nine months to look for one. For the time being, the most urgent task was unbuttoning her husband shirt.


End file.
